Dos palabras
by morebones
Summary: Dos palabras han parado la respiración de Brennan. Otras confunden a Booth. Pensamientos sobre la escena posterior al final de The End in the Beginning... como terapia. Puntos de vista alternativos.
1. ¿Quién eres?

_**En el show no oímos los pensamientos de los personajes y, por lo menos a mí, en más de una ocasión, me gustaría poder poner subtítulos a las miradas, a los suspiros, a los gestos... Esto es lo que trato de hacer. Intentar meterme en sus mentes, en los momentos posteriores al capítulo final. Además, seguro que el primer episodio de la quinta temporada no nos enseñará el momento justo siguiente a la famosa frase (no me fío un pelo de HH, con todos mis respetos...). Por eso yo llamo a este fic hacer terapia.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ahora HH dice que si pudiese volver a escribir el final lo haría de otra forma. Si fuesen míos, lo habría escrito de otra forma**._

.  
.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

_.  
._

Dos palabras y la alegría que hacía un momento invadía todo mi ser se evaporó de repente. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es suspirar. En ese suspiro se condensa mi frustración, mi congoja y mi miedo.

Dos palabras y el peso que había estado soportando estos días y que en dos segundos, cuando oí su voz, se había atenuado hasta hacerme sentir liviana como si no pisase el suelo, volvió a caer sobre mí haciendo que me costase respirar... Sé que no es un peso literal, sino un mecanismo orgánico de defensa provocado por una situación de estrés que genera una segregación excesiva de adrenalina y ésta causa la hiperactividad vegetativa, un funcionamiento más rápido del corazón, con la consiguiente afectación de la presión sanguínea, sensación de ahogo y otras cosas... pero en este momento lo único que siento es eso. Un enorme peso.  
Ahora lo que debo es concentrarme, porque de lo contrario, estaré hiperventilando en un momento y no puedo permitir que Booth me vea así. Debo estar tranquila, o al menos parecerlo. Pero no puedo ni pensar coherentemente.  
¿Cómo dos palabras pueden tener tanto poder sobre mi cuerpo? Me siento mareada, insegura... Las emociones agolpándose en mis ojos que siento que se nublan, no sé si por la ansiedad o por las lágrimas que intento contener.

Ojalá pudiera simplemente reducir lo que me pasa a un mero proceso orgánico como sin duda habría hecho antes... La pregunta aquí sería ¿Antes de qué? ¿De conocerlo? ¿De perderlo aquella vez que creí definitiva por una bala que iba destinada a mí o de casi perderlo después a manos de la sepulturera? ¿Antes de casi perderlo otra vez ahora? En todo caso, antes de darme cuenta de que él es la única constante en mi vida y de que si le pierdo, perderé la esperanza de poder llegar a ver el mundo como lo hace él... Y lo peor, perderé la posibilidad de verlo a través de sus ojos...  
Quizás si no estuviese tan cansada podría ser más racional, pero estos días sin dormir y casi sin comer hacen que mis funciones cognitivas estén disminuídas. Veo que sigue mirándome y aquellas dos palabras resuenan en mi mente una y otra vez como yunques contra mi sien. Solo puedo sentir miedo, irracional. Son sólo dos palabras y pueden acabar con la poca confianza que tengo en la vida. Respiro nuevamente intentando contener mis emociones y trato de contestar.

- _Soy... yo... _- Otras dos palabras. Éstas suenan a traves de mi garganta, como un susurro, entrecortadas, mientras noto los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos. Su mirada inquisitiva me pone todavía más nerviosa. No puede ser... No puede ser que no se acuerde, que no me recuerde... no lo acepto... Me doy cuenta de que decir "yo" para identificarme no es un método eficaz, y hablo nuevamente, intentando que mi voz parezca un poco más segura. - _Soy Hue..._ -. Al intentar decir mi nombre la voz se me quiebra totalmente... Quién va a llamarme Huesos si él no ... No quiero ni pensarlo. Sé que es algo totalmente absurdo, pero si no lo pienso es como si no existiese esa posibilidad, al menos hasta que se confime de manera fehaciente. Ese es el primer paso del proceso de duelo, la negación. Respiro hondo, hasta que casi me duele. No. No puedo estar pensando en duelo. Él está vivo. Y, por fin, está consciente. Cualquier cosa que pase a partir de aquí la afrontaremos juntos, porque eso es lo que hacen los compañeros. Definitivamente es lo que hacen los compañeros. Y puntualizo –_Soy Brennan_ -.

Su voz había sonado ronca, y adormilada después de cuatro días en coma. Cuatro interminables días. Cuatro días muy intensos. Esperando. Sólo esperando. Veo confusión en su mirada. Es normal que esté desorientado, pienso, mientras me mira como me miraba al principio de nuestra colaboración mientras identificaba los caracteres básicos de un cuerpo con solo mirarlo, una mirada de entre frustración e inseguridad. Esa que pronto pasaría a una de confianza absoluta e incluso podría decir que de orgullo. ¿Y si no me vuelve a mirar así? No creo que pueda soportar que me mire sin verme, sin ver lo que él diría que es mi alma, como hace siempre.

- _Ah, ya..._- No suena muy convencido, pero no puedo presionarle, sería contraproducente, así que espero a que se oriente. Está observando el entorno, las paredes, las ventanas, la silla donde he pasado la mayor parte de estos días, la mesa donde está mi ordenador al que acabo de confesarle mis pensamientos. Trato de explicarle nuevamente lo que ha pasado.

- _Estamos en el hospital. Te acaban de operar_ – por fin parece que soy capaz de controlarme y mi voz se oye tranquila. Eso me relaja un poco -. _Tenías un tumor en el cerebro, lo extrajeron con éxito y la biopsia confirmó que era benigno, lo que ocurrió es que no reaccionabas tras la operación, no te despertabas. Un problema con la anestesia_. – estaba tratando de simplificar para evitar que se alarmase más de lo que podía estarlo ya – _Llevas cuatro días en coma._

Tras un silencio su tono de voz profundo y tosco, demuestra su confusión.- _¿En coma?... No sé..._ _No puedo..._- Se lleva la mano a la frente, frotando el puente de la nariz mientras cierra un momento los ojos. Sé que está intentando aclarar sus ideas. Al entreabrirlos de nuevo, me mira y sonríe con cansancio, pero esa sonrisa ilumina la habitación, y hace que me sienta, sin duda, un poco mejor. Mi rostro debe mostrar todavía la angustia que siento, porque su mirada es de preocupación – _¿Estás bien?- _dice en una voz ahora más suave mientras acerca su mano a la mía. No puedo contestar. Es la misma mano que apenas he soltado en estos últimos días, pero ahora no me siento capaz de tocarla. No si quiero mantener mi compostura.

Mi cuerpo me traiciona nuevamente y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, empiezo a notar un sudor frío en las manos y una punzada en el estómago. Todo son respuestas fisiológicas normales a situación de estrés. Sólo desearía poder controlarme, pero parece que es imposible.

Intento devolverle una sonrisa, pero dudo mucho que pueda lograr más que una ligera mueca.– _Voy a avisar a los médicos de que estás despierto_- Es la única explicación que ofrezco mientras aparto mi mano para pulsar el timbre de su cama antes de rápidamente dar media vuelta y dirigirme hacia la puerta. Noto como una lágrima resbala silenciosa por mi mejilla.

Desorientado y confuso,postrado en una cama y convaleciente, aún se preocupa por mi. Aunque no sepa quien soy.

Mientras salgo de la habitación, intento no mirar el ordenador que sigue encendido en la mesita, al lado de la puerta, desafiante... Pero sin compasión vuelven a mi mente las últimas palabras que escribí en él. "Cargas que nos permiten volar". Que ironía. En este momento no me siento como si pudiera volar, es más, es como si se hubiesen quebrado las alas metafóricas de que hablaba y solo quedase el peso, un peso inútil e inerte, insoportable que me impide respirar. Parece que es un castigo por haber escrito algo que no sé bien qué significa. Era tan fácil explicar así lo que sentía en estos días. Por un momento dudé si borrarlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hice lo correcto. Era irracional, un sinsentido. Cruzo el umbral de la puerta evitando girar la cabeza para mirar a Booth. Y como saliendo de otra realidad, que me trae de regreso de mis pensamientos, una voz muy familiar hace me me quede inmóvil.

_- No tardes, Huesos . Tengo que contarte un sueño...- _risueño como siempre y con su mirada más devastadora. - _Tú estabas en él_...- termina. Su voz ahora es dulce y con un halo de misterio, dedicándome su mejor sonrisa. Este sí es Booth. Mi Booth.

Y aunque mis alas todavía puedan estar rotas, entiendo por un momento lo que podría ser volar.


	2. Tan real

_**Yo creía que la historia estaba completa, pero mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, y al final cedí. Me di cuenta de que no podía dejar a un lado lo que estaba sintiendo Booth. Es también un pequeño apunte, nada más. Espero que suene lo bastante confuso para alguien que acaba de salir de un coma, pero si os parece muy lúcido, creo que podría echarle la culpa a la adrenalina... XD**_

**_Disclaimer: Si fuesen míos, no tendría que estar haciendo terapia._**

_.__  
._

_"Tan real..."_

_._  
.

La observo mientras se aleja con los médicos y me vienen a la mente de nuevo las imágenes de ese sueño tan extraño que acabo de tener. Parecía tan real.... No puedo recordarlo todo bien, pero al pensar en él una sensación muy confortable de alivio y tranquilidad me llena. Sé que estaba ella, y que juntos resolvíamos un caso, como siempre... o no, es un poco confuso, porque creo que mi hermano Jared llevaba la investigación, o ... ¿era el asesino?. No sé muy bien. Tampoco puedo recordar a quién mataban, o por qué, y tengo la sensación de que si me acordase tendría la respuesta que busco.

De repente me doy cuenta. ¿He estado en coma cuatro días? Cuatro días ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Qué es lo que me acaba de decir Huesos? Que he tenido una reacción a la anestesia... O sea que casi me muero por un medicamento. Siento un escalofrío al pensarlo. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto las vendas. No es que no haya pensado en la muerte. Muchas veces... Y de tantas maneras. Pero generalmente pensaba en la batalla, en cumplimiento del deber, en acción. Aquellos pensamientos oscuros sobre ello en la adolescencia y en el miedo que me había provocado el tumor. Sólo podía sentir incredulidad al pensar todas las situaciones de peligro que había pasado y que casi me mata la anestesia.

Desde la ventana de mi habitación se ve que es de noche. ¡Cuatro días! Me siento muy aturdido con todo esto. Trato de asimilarlo... Me froto los ojos tratando de ordenar lo que pasó. Tenía alucinaciones.... resultó que era un tumor... astrocitoma no sé qué. Huesos estaba conmigo cuando me lo dijeron los médicos, me había llevado ella al hospital. No puedo acordarme muy bien. "Confía en mi", me había dicho. Su voz casi temblaba, sus ojos gritaban. No necesitaba pedírmelo. Como no voy a confiar en ella. Recuerdo que me inquietó su actitud. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, no podía ocultarlo. Aunque intentaba sonreír y aparentar tranquilidad, la verdad, no lo lograba. Es como un libro abierto... No entiendo cómo hay personas que dicen que es fría y distante, si es puro sentimiento. Es cierto que no siempre sabe tratar con las personas, a veces sí es torpe, muy torpe, pero otras me deja boquiabierto, incluso a mí que sé que puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella. Ese es su encanto. Es tan previsible y condenadamente racional, y a la vez tan sorprendente. Y tan inocente... Esos ojos que miran desde lo más profundo de su alma, aunque ella niegue que el alma exista.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi boca, mientras pienso en todo esto. Es fascinante. Sí esa es la palabra. Se me escapa un suspiro. Es superior a mí. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando me desperté lo primero que oí fue su voz. O quizás todavía estaba soñando... Parecía que su voz había estado siempre conmigo. No estoy seguro de lo que era real y lo que no. Lo primero que vi, aún medio inconsciente, fueron sus ojos y fue como si mi sueño continuase. Así lo sentí en ese momento. Creí que aún seguía soñando. Había sido tan real. Ella estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Pero no estaba todo lo cerca que yo quisiera. Acababa de pasar algo muy importante... Me acababa de confesar que estaba embarazada. La tenía en mis brazos, compartiendo el sillón de su despacho. Tan contentos. Un niño... O una niña, me había dicho ella. Y de repente ya no la abrazaba ni la besaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por un momento todo fue muy confuso. ¿Por qué ya no estábamos en ese sillón? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala cara si hace un momento éramos felices? -_No ha sido real,_ me pareció que me decía. ¿A qué se refería? Sí era real, estábamos los dos... No entendía... Y tuve que preguntarle. Preguntarle qué estaba pasando, donde estábamos, o lo más importante, quiénes éramos... Sólo acerté a decir -_¿Quién eres?_-... Ahora sé que la elección de las palabras no fue la más adecuada. Sus ojos se volvieron grises en vez de seguir azules como siempre, y sentí como se rompía su corazón. Cada vez que lo pienso me lleno de culpa. Pero tenía que saber por qué ya no éramos felices... Ella no era la misma Brenn, o si... Estaba mareado. No sabía qué era real, por Dios ni siquiera sabía quién era yo mismo. Querría seguir siendo el dueño de un club, feliz próximo padre del hijo de la mujer de mi vida, que resultaba que era de verdad mi mujer. Lo tenía todo. No podía ser mejor. Pero la niebla del sueño se iba disipando poco a poco. Vi que estaban en un hospital. No había escuchado la primera explicación que ella me había dado, a duras penas la veía. Pero mis pensamientos se iban acomodando en mi mente desordenada. Cuando me dijo con voz angustiada _Soy yo_, y se le quebró la voz, empecé a recordar las alucinaciones, los médicos y la última imagen que vi en la sala de operaciones. Esos mismos ojos azules, también grises escondiendo la preocupación. Supe entonces que no era la Brennan de mi sueño, sino otra mujer, la misma aunque diferente, la doctora Brennan. Huesos. Mi Huesos. Y ella era real. No lo real que yo hubiese querido, tengo que reconocerlo, pero real al fin y al cabo y por más que me cueste, debo admitir que no cambiaría ni uno solo de los momentos que he compartido con ella. Aunque fuese por un sueño maravilloso. Y ella creyó que no podía recordarla. Me duele el sólo pensar que podría haberla olvidado. ¿Como podría ser Dios tan injusto y permitir una crueldad semejante? Sé que Huesos podría vivir sin mí, pero tener que vivir sin que pudiese reconocerla, sería diferente_. _Peor_._ Me mataría antes de ser yo el que le hiciera tanto daño. Abandonarla así, otra persona más en su vida. Y precisamente yo con lo que la... aprecio. ¿La aprecio?. La quiero. Acéptalo. Darías tu vida por ella sin dudarlo, eso no es un secreto para nadie. Y morirías si le pasase algo.

¿Cómo puedo soportar estar a su lado sin estarlo? A veces creo que no podré aguantar más, que voy a explotar por todo esto que siento. Si al menos pudiera decirle algo... No, Seeley. No debes ni pensarlo. No está preparada para eso.

En realidad creo que quizás sea yo el que no está preparado. No estoy preparado para la posibilidad de perderla... Es demasiado peligroso tentar la suerte. Aunque me tenga que tragar mis sentimientos el resto de la vida, y me parta el deseo de quererla, no sería como el dolor de quedarme sin ella.

Todos estos pensamientos deben estar afectándome. Me siento muy cansado. Siento que se la nubla la vista, y me empieza a doler la cabeza. Noto los músculos entumecidos. Las piernas débiles. Cuatro días sin saber si despertaría, a punto de romper la promesa de no abandonarla. Por su aspecto ha estado en el hospital. ¿Habrá estado conmigo todo el tiempo? Sería pedir mucho. Me duele también la cicatriz de la bala que casi la mata a ella... por mi culpa. Es un dolor fantasma, lo sé, tengo heridas peores, pero esta significa tanto. Por eso me llevo la mano al pecho, intentando recordar aquel momento... Lo emocionada que estaba ese día en el karaoke, y su voz dulce, sus ojos felices, como una niña en un parque de atracciones, arrebatadora, sexy, llevando el poder en un entorno que no era el suyo, y controlándolo. Pararía mil balas sólo por que siempre fuese así de feliz.

Todavía está hablando con los médicos fuera. No sé que estarán diciendo, llevan ya un buen rato. Ella parece muy segura de sí misma en este momento, los médicos siguiendo sus explicaciones, como si fuera ella la neurocirujana. Si ya lo decía yo, es mi pequeño genio. Sonrío, y justo en ese momento, mientras se despide educadamente de los doctores, gira la cabeza y mira hacia mí. Ella también sonríe. Se la ve tan cansada... Lleva el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado de manera que un mechón cae sobre su cara. Su cuello... ese cuello maravilloso de piel blanca y suave que hoy no lleva adornos me está matando. Está tan condenadamente guapa. Definitivamente, tengo que dejar de tener estos pensamientos.

Antes era capaz de visualizar la línea que nos separaba, pero cada vez está más borrosa. Ojalá pudiera traspasarla. Ojalá fuese todo tan bonito como en mi sueño. Parecía tan real...


	3. Estás despierto

_**N.A.: Parece que la historia se ha adueñado de mi. Otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Brennan. Esta chica tiene mucho en que pensar. Creo que está más confusa que Booth. XD**_

_**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Hacen mucha ilusión.**_

**_Disclaimer: Nop, qué van a ser míos. Sólo tomo prestados sus pensamientos._**

.  
.

_"Estás despierto..."_

_.  
._

_  
_Acabo de hablar con los médicos. Dicen que, aunque deberá hacerse un seguimiento muy cercano, Booth se va a recuperar. Pero las estadísticas son demasiado ambiguas al respecto. No existe ninguna garantía de que no vaya a haber problemas a medio o largo plazo y aunque es cierto que aparentemente no hay secuelas, no hay daño cerebral y todo está en orden, esto no son ciencias exactas... La salud humana es algo excesivamente frágil. No puedo evitar una mueca de frustración, aunque es casi imperceptible. Por mucho que han avanzado las técnicas médicas, tanto curativas como preventivas, e incluso la genética, la salud casi escapa del control y es por eso que en tantas culturas se relacionan las enfermedades o su curación con intervenciones de divinidades. Estos días hasta yo a veces he querido poder tener esa sensación de confianza en un dios que tienen los creyentes y poder trasladar mi aprensión a un ser superior, como haría Booth.

Miro hacia él desde la puerta de la habitación y sonrío. Sonrío cansada. Todavía sigue un poco desorientado, se le ve incómodo. Pero está despierto. Está bien.

Me mira y me doy cuenta de que yo sí tengo fe. En él. Claro que es fe. Es un pensamiento totalmente irracional y constante de que siempre puedo contar con él, y, estos días, confiaba en que su recuperación era cuestión de tiempo. No tenía datos precisos que lo confirmaran, pero yo lo creía. Con todas mis fuerzas. No podía permitirme pensar otra cosa aún sabiendo que escapaba de la lógica. Esta es una cuestión que aún me desconcierta, pero que ha ido asentándose poco a poco en mí y me he acostumbrado a sentir. Me gusta sentirlo. Se une a mi preocupación por Booth. Extraño sentimiento que a veces creo que rebasa los límites de lo que debería ser.

Como en este momento. No entiendo exactamente porqué me pasa, pero me pasa. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. En que la cirugía podía no haber eliminado el astrocitoma por completo, o en que podía haber habido complicaciones en el quirófano que llevasen a consecuencias que no quiero ni imaginar, en que podía haber sido otro tipo de tumor peor... Y soy perfectamente consciente de que esas situaciones son variables que hubiesen podido ocurrir, pero no han ocurrido.

Debo centrarme en la realidad. En los hechos. No en meras conjeturas que me hagan imaginar escenarios alternativos horribles. Y esos hechos son claros. Está despierto. Está bien.

Necesito un momento para respirar profundamente y concentrarme en lo real.

Me repito como un mantra, intentando que favorezca mi relajación: _Está despierto. Está bien._

Pero lo cierto es que también es real mi angustia, aunque me parezca ilógica. Es real la descarga de adrenalina que me provocó el creer que no sabía quien era. Es real la reacción de mi cuerpo ante esta situación: no he tenido hambre, no he tenido sueño... eso solo significa un funcionamiento anormal de las hormonas, pero que es real. Inhalo profundamente. Mi actividad cerebral es excesiva, incluso para mí.

Estoy tan feliz de que esté bien. Tan feliz. Por un momento esa felicidad me llena y pienso que quizás debiera exteriorizarla. No puedo. Debería correr y abrazarlo y no separarme de él hasta que esté segura de que no va a volver a dejarme así. Sería lo perfectamente adecuado, e incluso correcto según las convenciones sociales. Pero me quedo en el pasillo. Mirándolo desde detrás del ventanal de cristal que es la pared de su habitación. Ya no me mira. Me sorprendo a mi misma con la palma de mi mano en el cristal. Observo mi mano y la perspectiva hace que parezca que quisiera tocarlo a él... No entiendo mi forma de actuar. ¿Por qué sólo tengo ganas de quedarme aquí mirándolo desde fuera? Es tan absurdo.

Tras el cristal parece todo tranquilo y seguro.

Analizo sus movimientos con la mirada. Vuelven las sensaciones mezcladas de angustia y felicidad. Cómo lo he echado de menos. Cómo he extrañado su risa y su mirada. Y sólo han sido cuatro días. A veces entre caso y caso estamos más tiempo sin vernos. Aunque no últimamente. Para ser exactos, últimamente nos vemos constantemente. Cualquier excusa es válida para poder disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Creo que no me estoy refiriendo a los casos. No. Sé que no me refiero a los casos. Hemos llegado a tener una relación tan especial, tan distinta a todo lo que había conocido. Los ojos vuelven a dolerme, y me escuecen... Se hace más fuerte la angustia. ¿Y si no volviera a resolver un caso con él, o a discutir, o a rechazar su ofrecimiento de tarta, o a tener esas charlas, o esas cenas o cafés juntos...? ¿Y si no vuelvo a sentir lo que siento cuando me mira? Noto otra vez que mi respiración se vuelve inconstante y mi frecuencia cardíaca se acelera ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que sientes, Temperance?. ¿Qué sientes, Huesos?

Un suspiro se escapa de mí sin poder evitarlo. Me aparto del cristal, como si quemara. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda está conta la pared del pasillo. Desde donde él no puede verme. Pero yo puedo ver mi reflejo en el cristal. No puedo mentirme a mi misma. Por más que quiera. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan irracional? Es mi cuerpo que reacciona de manera exagerada. Trato de convencerme. Son sólo el cansancio y la falta de nutrientes, pienso mientras llevo mis manos a los ojos y las deslizo por mis mejillas en un gesto de cansancio.

O de derrota.

Las enfermeras están ahora en la habitación y se siente cohibido, fuera de lugar, se le nota. Puedo ser mala con las personas, lo mío son los huesos, pero me sorprende cómo he llegado a conocer sus gestos... Intenta bromear con la enfermera mayor... Coquetea con ella de una manera exagerada. Hasta yo puedo verlo. Habla con ellas, ya parece que se conocieran de toda la vida. Me asombra siempre su habilidad para conectar con la personas, y me da cierta envidia, debo reconocerlo. Como antropóloga reconozco el valor del comportamiento social como reafirmación de los roles sociales, y para la ordenación de la vida en comunidad, pero es algo que no he sido capaz de compartir nunca. Esas convenciones sociales actuales llenas de prejuicios e hipocresía que me hacen sentir forzada y extraña. Estoy segura de que Sweets tendrá una explicación pseudocientífica al respecto... Pero Booth sí sabe tratar con los demás, y conecta con ellos sinceramente y eso es admirable.

Al acordarme de Sweets, me doy cuenta de que debería llamar a la gente para decirles que Booth ya se ha despertado. No me apetece dar explicaciones, pero es otra de las cosas que deben hacerse. Llamo a Rebecca, al fin y al cabo Parker es el que tiene más derecho a saber que su padre está bien. A estas horas ya estará durmiendo, así que se despertará mañana con la buena noticia. Sonrío al pensar en la alegría que se llevará... es tan listo y sensible, y tan seguro de si mismo. Realmente se hace querer ese niño. Como su padre...

Le mando a Ángela un mensaje, informándola de la noticia, y despidiéndome hasta mañana, para no darle opciones a llamarme. Le pido que avise a los demás. Si hablo con ella será difícil controlarme.  
Todavía siento la descarga de adrenalina que se produjo cuando creí que Booth me había olvidado. La falta de aire. De nuevo me traiciona mi mente tan clara y lúcida normalmente. Vuelvo a recordar las frases que escribía, cuando lo único que quiero es olvidarlas y dejarlas en ese rincón metafórico donde guardo mis emociones, normalmente. Pero hoy nada es normal.

Soy buena compartamentalizando, dice la gente. Entonces porqué hoy todo en mi es emocional, irracional e incoherente. Sólo puedo pensar en lo casi profético de aquellas palabras: _no puedes volver a mirarte de la misma manera._

¿A qué me refería? Al sufrimiento, claro. El sufrimiento condiciona nuestra vida. El dolor te cambia. Y no puedo decir que el dolor emocional sea sólo un reflejo biológico, porque yo lo he padecido. sufrido, me han hecho sufrir. También soy consciente de que he hecho sufrir. Claro que me refería a eso. Y lo que siento hoy no me hace diferente. ¿O sí? Todas estas sensaciones tan confusas.Sí. Sí soy diferente. Si sigo engañándome a mi misma sé que no me hago ningún bien. Pero es lo mejor para los dos. Prefiero sufrir yo, y sufrir ahora que sufrir después o que hacerlo sufrir a él. No podría soportar hacerlo sufrir. Ni siquiera sé que me está pasando. Otra mentira. Lo sé. Pero no quiero saberlo. No puedo reconocerlo.

No puedo ni siquiera mirar mi reflejo en el cristal.

Inhalo profundamente y me repito: Está despierto. Está bien.


	4. Algún día

**Punto de vista de Booth, nuevamente. Seguimos reflexionando...  
****Los siguientes capis los tengo ya casi de todo, o sea que los postearé enseguida.**

**Gracias por leer. Si, solo por leer. No pongo nada de comentar para que no os sintáis obligados!! **

**Exención de responsabilidad por utilización de nombres o personajes protegidos por derechos de autor: exactamente, ni Bones ni los personajes son míos (son de Fox y HH y esa gente). Pero me encantaría que lo fuesen. Por lo menos Booth...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.  
.

"_Algún día"_

_.  
._

No puedo verla...  
Después de despedirse de los médicos, cerré los ojos un momento y cuando volví a abrirlos ya no estaba. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Habrá pensado que le estaba gastando una broma cuando le pregunté quién era y se habrá marchado furiosa? No, ya le expliqué cuando los médicos estaban aaquí revisándome, que estaba confuso, y necesitaba saber donde estaba y lo único que me había salido fue esa frase. Ella pareció entenderlo.  
Menos mal que todos se dieron por satisfechos y no me siguieron preguntando, porque a ver qué explicación les iba a dar, con ella delante. ¿Iba a decir : "Es que no sabía si era mi "sólo-compañera y antropóloga-forense, squint-adorable" de la que en realidad estoy completamente enamorado a gritos pero en secreto, o si era mi "esposa-compañera socia, gerente de un club, de la que, cómo no, estoy también locamente enamorado pero de una forma oficial y pública? Me río con una mueca que hace evidente mi sarcasmo.

Oh Dios! Le he dicho a ella que le iba a contar mi sueño...  
¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido Seeley?. Bueno, fue una actuación normal teniendo en cuenta que me acababa de despertar de un coma!! Sí, claro, intenta justificar tu estupidez... Ahora tendré que inventarme algo, o le contaré sólo por encima sin entrar en detalles... Sí pero seguro que empezará a hacer preguntas, a quién quiero engañar. La científica que hay en ella puede más que cualquier otra cosa... y sólo faltaba que descubra que le miento. Con un poco de suerte olvida lo que le he dicho. Ya. No me lo creo ni yo.

Estoy cansado. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto el vendaje que la cubre. La deslizo por la frente y me froto los ojos. Esto me estresa. Los médicos han dicho que este dolor en los ojos es normal, pero casi no me deja pensar. Y necesito pensar para salir de esto.  
Esta minicama además no ayuda nada. Es verdaderamente incómoda. No puedo dejar de moverme para intentar encontrar una postura mejor y noto que se me resienten todos los músculos.

Odio el hospital, odio lo que me ha pasado, odio todo. Soy consciente de que debo dar gracias a Dios por estar bien, por conservar la salud y por tener gente a mi lado. Pero me siento muy frustrado. No puedo encontrar nada bueno en esto.

De repente una imagen viene a mi cabeza. Pudding!! Sí. Por lo menos tendrán pudding!! Mmmm. Sonrío al pensar en ese postre delicioso. Es justo lo que necesito para recuperarme.

Eso y mi Huesos a mi lado.

Si ella está conmigo entonces definitivamente es algo bueno estar aquí encerrado.  
Trato de recordar el olor de su piel tersa, fina, pálida... tan hermosa. Y de su pelo, suave, sedoso...

Ya estoy otra vez. Lo mío no tiene remedio. Es tu compañera, me repito, como si fuera un impedimento. Ni siquiera me hago caso a mi mismo. No quiero evitar lo que siento. Sí, es mi compañera, ¿¿y??.

La quiero y la echo de menos cada momento que no está a mi lado.

Y también cada momento que está a mi lado y no puedo tocarla, besarla, quererla...

En este momento, por ejemplo, ya la estoy extrañando. Ha estado fuera un momento. Pero siempre es como una eternidad.  
Estoy enfermo, se supone que tenía que estar conmigo. No es que se suponga en plan debe estar conmigo. Dios me libre de pensar algo así de mi Huesos. De Huesos. Quiero decir que si me prometió que estaría conmigo en la operación y estaba aquí cuando me desperté, entonces no creo que se haya marchado corriendo. ¿No?. Sus ojos cuando me desperté eran claros. Estaban aliviados, a pesar de la preocupación que se veía en ellos. ¿No me habré imaginado yo esa preocupación? Llevo tantos días sin verla que quizás confundo mis deseos con la realidad. No, no. Estoy seguro de que sí está preocupada. En plan compañeros, claro. Esos ojos tristes tan preciosos...

Sigo intentando encontrarla con la mirada. Pero nada. Cierro los ojos otra vez intentando visualizar las imágenes de mi sueño. Cada vez es más difícil. Se han convertido en impresiones borrosas y sensaciones, que a veces se mezclan con la realidad. Al final no voy a tener que mentirle, porque casi ya ni me acuerdo.

Eso sí, trato de acordarme de cómo eran sus caricias, del sabor de sus besos... porque aunque fuesen irreales es lo mejor que tengo. Si no tuviese tan claros los límites de nuestra relación, dudaría sobre algunas sensaciones e imágenes. Porque los tengo claros. Los límites... Sí. Muy claros... Demasiado. Aunque no quisiera que lo estuviesen.

Intento reconstruir un recuerdo reciente de los dos, que sea real, para calmar mi angustia.  
Tengo los abrazos, mi mano en su espalda, su cabeza en mi hombro, nuestras manos entrelazadas de forma inocente. Tan cerca, y tan lejos.  
Tengo el beso bajo el muérdago, sus labios firmes y suaves, su aliento cálido. Pero tan irreal como mi sueño.  
Mi mente se va a la conversación en el sofá de mi casa después del caso de la novia en los cartones. Sé que quiere creer en el AMOR, con mayúsculas, y eso es un paso, ¿no? Parece que incluso puede acabar abandonando esa teoría suya tan absurda de la reacción química y las hormonas. "Algún día". Sí. Algún día.

Las enfermeras entran en mi habitación sacándome de todos mis pensamientos. Me siento como si me hubiesen pillado copiando en un examen. Son silenciosas y agradables. Se presentan. La más joven es un poco tímida y se queda quieta en un lado de la habitación, observando a la otra con interés. Debe de ser nueva. La mayor es muy graciosa y simpática. De las típicas que le alegran el día a cualquiera.  
Se mete conmigo, me llama bello durmiente y no puedo evitar reírme. Empieza una conversación sobre mi estado de salud, con todo detalle, que me sorprende. Me dice que le recuerdo a su primer novio, del que estaba locamente enamorada, pero que eran muy jóvenes para atarse y que ella quería ver mundo y se escapó, literalmente, de él. Se lamenta, dice que si fuera hoy, sería distinto, que después había dado con hombres que no le llegaban a los talones a él. Lo cuenta sin perder su gesto sonriente, y acabando todas las frases con un "cielo". ¡Es como Ángela! Aunque con bastantes años más y sobrepeso. Sigo riéndome con sus ocurrencias y sus historias, que sigue contando mientras comprueba y anota mis constantes, mi tensión, mi temperatura, y comprueba que todo esté en orden con profesionalidad. Me pone también la medicación en la mesita, explicándome para qué es cada cosa.

- _No creo que me acuerde de todo_ – le digo con una mueca poniendo cara triste- _Acabo de salir de un coma_- Se ríe, y yo con ella, ante la mirada de su ayudante. Inmediatamente vuelve al estado de profesional y me contesta con una sonrisa pícara :

- _No creo que tengas ningún problema, guapetón. Con esa mujer que tienes a tu lado, dudo mucho que tú tengas que ocuparte más que de descansar._- Mi cara de sorpresa debe ser bastante evidente, y continúa - _Sí, no me mires así, cielo, me refiero a tu..._- se detiene en este punto para darle más énfasis a la palabra - _com-pa-ñe-ra _– su voz una octava más alta de lo que debiera, como si la entrecomillase - _La dra. Brennan.- _La miro sigue - _Menuda mujer. Eso sí que es devoción, cielo. Esa mujer te adora._

_- Bueno...- _trato de decir algo coherente, pero esas palabras... Así que respondo lo de siempre _- Somos comp... -_ No puedo ni acabar la frase.

- _Si, si, si... Compañeros. Ya. Ya me conozco la historia. Sois sóóóólo compañeros _- acompaña esto último con un giro hacia arriba de los ojos, y un gesto de derrota con las manos. - _A mi podéis decirme lo que queráis los dos. Que sois compañeros, colegas, vecinos del quinto o conocidos del ascensor, pero yo no me dejo engañar fácilmente, y vosotros rebosáis amor por todos los poros. Habéis estado juntos, y despiertos diez minutos y, cielo, entre vosotros saltan chispas. Yo lo vi, los médicos lo vieron... Pero si con esas miradas que os lanzábais casi echáis a los médicos de la habitación. - _Intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ella dirige su índice hacia mi para que no hable, como un gesto de reafirmación_- Y no cualquiera se pasa cuatro días enteros pegada a la cama de un hospital, esperando que su hombre se despierte. _

- _Yo no soy su hombre.._.- replico confuso, mis palabras salen de mi boca muy lentamente- _Ella odia la condición de pertenencia. - _Intento continuar con algo más coherente- _Ella no... Yo no... -_ Ya ni sé que decir. Ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Esperando a que despertase.- _¿Ha estado aquí, conmigo, estos días?_ - Mi corazón se acelera y debe hacerse obvio en el monitor cardíaco. Respiro hondo, y recupero el ritmo normal.

_- Sí, cielo. Es lo que te acabo de decir. No se separó de tí más que cuando sus amigas, vuestras amigas, esa tan simpática, morena y la otra, la doctora,_ - gesticula para tratar de explicarme quienes eran - _la obligaron a marcharse a su casa a descansar, comer y cambiarse. Y aún así, estaba de vuelta casi antes de haberse ido. Además se encargaba de echar a todo el mundo que venía por aquí en cuanto empezaban a ser molestos. Y a los doctores los tiene atacados, todo preguntas y pidiendo todas las explicaciones que se le ocurren. Sale de la habitación sólo lo estrictamente necesario y se queda __siempre a una distancia corta, y vigilando la puerta como si fuera la entrada a la cueva del tesoro. Ha estado durmiendo en el sillón ése, o mejor dicho, intentándolo, porque dudo mucho que haya dormido algo._ _Dudo hasta que haya comido algo decente en este tiempo._

No puedo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera y grande. Huesos, mi Huesos. Ha estado conmigo. Por eso yo soñé con ella. Sabía que estaba cerca. Siento que haya tenido que pasar por esto pero la idea de que no se ha separado de mi es... no puedo ni expresarlo.

La enfermera concluye su discurso:

_-Y podría haber estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.- _me mira intensamente a los ojos y abandona su tono serio por una sonrisa pícara-_ Créeme. Esa mujer te adora. Lo sé, y yo entiendo de estas cosas._

Se despide y me deja completemente perdido. De nuevo perdido en ella. Echándola de menos todavía un poco más. Admirándola todavía un poco más. Queriéndola todavía un poco más.

Respiro la certeza irreal de la esperanza. Algún día.

.


	5. Somos compañeros

**Gracias por los comentarios... Siento no haber podido contestar... Me hacían falta por lo menos tres o cuatro horas más al día, pero bueno, con 24 se hace lo que se puede. A los próximos contesto... Prometido (y no es una indirecta, jeje).**

**Aquí tenemos otro pedacito de las reflexiones de Brennan. Un poco más denso, quizás, pero es lo que me salió! Qué le voy a hacer, la chica es tan racional, que no puede evitar analizarlo todo. **

**Ya sabéis, gracias por leer. XD**

**Si pongo una disclaimer significa que no son míos, y es cierto, no son míos, pero cuesta reconocerlo!!! (*Dolor emocional*).**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.  
._

_"Somos compañeros"_

_.  
._

Las enfermeras han salido de la habitación. Noto que me miran. No sabría cómo calificar esa mirada, pero es distinta de la que me dirigían estos días pasados. Ya no me miran con pena ni compasión. Ahora parece que me miran como si supieran algo que yo no sé.  
Uno de estos días que salí a pasear para evitar el entumecimiento de mis extremidades inferiores las oí hablar sobre mí en el pasillo. Se preguntaban cuál sería la relación que había entre Booth y yo, porque estaban admiradas de mi completa dedicación a vigilar su sueño. (Qué elección de palabras, Temperance. ¿Dedicación? Ya puesta di entrega, acaba con tu independencia y admite una sensación de pertenencia. No sé si este sarcasmo puede ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas.)

En aquel momento me pareció horrible el comentario de las enfermeras. Reconozco que quizás no era un buen momento para mí, (¿cuál lo fue desde que se descubrió el astrocitoma de Booth?) pero sus ansias de entrometerse en las vidas ajenas fue algo, desde luego, fuera de lugar. No es de su incumbencia la relación que podamos tener los dos. Lo peor es que estaban elaborando todo tipo de teorías absurdas al respecto, hasta que me vieron.

Mi indignación se convirtió en ira ante sus miradas de complicidad, y cuando les di la espalda furiosa y herida, mientras me marchaba, sentí la repentina necesidad de contestarles. Sólo quería que dejasen de hablar de esa manera de Booth. De Booth y de mí. En mi cabeza se amontonaban pensamientos desordenados sobre nosotros. Sobre todo, imágenes en el coche, risas cenando, conversaciones en su piso... Me volví hacia ellas y en un tono cortante y enunciativo les dije lo que siempre repetimos los dos al unísono. _"Somos compañeros"_. A lo mejor así dejaban de perder el tiempo con averiguaciones innecesarias.

Pero tras decirlo en alto no me sentí mejor. Somos compañeros. Sí, eso es lo que somos, me lo repetía una y otra vez. Me lo sigo repitiendo ahora. ¿Compañeros?

Cada vez me suena más inexacta esa definición de nuestra relación. Claro que somos compañeros pero el concepto genérico de ese vocablo no expresa ni de lejos la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Somos más que compañeros. Mucho más. Somos amigos, confidentes,socios... somos un equipo. Le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo. Sé que él siente lo mismo. Él es mi fe, y yo no creo en dios. Habría que redefinir los parámetros del concepto tal y como es concebido por la gente para que comprendiesen cómo encajamos en él. Es como si el concepto de compañeros que tiene la gente ordinaria fuese sólo el extremo emergido de un iceberg. De un iceberg no, de una plataforma de hielo, sería má preciso. La metáfora del iceberg en realidad no es la adecuada, porque es hielo flotando a la deriva en alta mar, con la consiguiente imprecisión de su posicionamiento y la variabilidad de su trayectoria. Referirse a una plataforma de hielo o una placa tectónica es más correcto por su solidez y estabilidad, a la vez en movimiento. El extremo es lo que se ve, pero hay mucho más debajo. Toda una sólida masa de agua congelada o de corteza terrestre que sigue una dinámica, evoluciona, se mueve. Pero no sin rumbo. Y nosotros estamos seguros así. Siendo compañeros, en voz alta. Porque sabemos, en silencio, que compañeros implica para los dos, mucho más que lo que el manual dice, más de lo que la gente piensa, más que ser meros colegas. Implica todo el resto del hielo o toda la litosfera. Movida por el calor del núcleo. Ese es nuestro concepto de compañeros y el resto del mundo no tiene porqué darse cuenta de eso. Ni siquiera creo que pudiéramos reconocerlo nosotros en palabras.

Entro en la habitación y no puedo reprimir un suspiro cuando Booth me mira profundamente, escrutando hasta el último rincón de mis ojos. Según él, estaría mirando mi alma... A veces me siento totalmente expuesta y realmente abrumada por esa mirada. Hoy desde luego no es un excepción. Noto que me tiemblan las piernas... Es la debilidad propia del cansancio, de apenas dormir y de infraalimentarme. Mi corazón se acelera. Otro indicador biológico del cansancio.

Me tiende la mano. Dudo si acercarme.

De repente siento que no tengo fuerzas. Ni siquiera para luchar contra mi impulso de quedarme parada, y me acerco lentamente.

Miro distraída el monitor con las constantes, la vía, el suero... Y paso mi mano por su antebrazo en un gesto para confortarlo, una caricia que pretende ser, o al menos parecer, sólo un signo de camaradería entre compañeros (_"Los compañeros se abrazan" _me repito, justificando mi acción), pero que hace que mi pulso se acelere todavía un poco más. No creo que pueda seguir mucho tiempo diciéndome a mí misma que es el cansancio.

Mi mano descansa ahora en su mano, plácida, templada, fuerte... No es que sea nuevo, coger mi mano. Pero hay algo distinto en ello hoy. Parece que también me estoy volviendo paranoica. Debo comer algo para poder pensar con más claridad. Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y debo enfrentar de nuevo su mirada.

- _¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?_- Su voz suave lenta. Como una recriminación. Ni siquiera suena como una pregunta. Me desconcierta.

- _Es lo que hacen los compañeros_.- Mi tono de voz, también suave, pero neutro, exponiendo un hecho, como cuando leo una radiografía. Trato de sostener su mirada, que ahora es más densa y profunda.

Una sensación de ansiedad me sobrecoge e intento soltar mi mano. Pero Booth la tiene agarrada con firmeza e impide que me aparte.- _Booth.._.- mi voz más débil de lo quisiera. No solo no me suelta, sino que con la otra mano envuelve la mía y hace que me acerque más a él.- _Booth.._.- suplico en una voz más frágil de lo que nunca hubiese pretendido.

- _Los compañeros_- dice mientras mueve el peso de mi cuerpo para que me siente en la cama, frente a él- _se protegen,- _coge mi otra mano_- se cuidan, -_ encierra mis dos manos entre las suyas _- se preocupan el uno por el otro... - _Me siento en el borde de la cama, movida inconscientemente por su voz,mi mirada se pierde en nuestras manos enlazadas en mis rodillas. Sé que me está mirando fijamente -_¿Has comido algo hoy?_- Suena tan preocupado.-_Las enfermeras me han dicho que no te has movido de aquí._

Niego con la cabeza. La verdad es que empiezo a sentirme un poco mareada. La adrenalina que había estado manteniéndome alerta estas últimas horas debe de estar volviendo a niveles normales, y me siento, por primera vez, realmente cansada, agotada. Miro sus manos tan fuertes y tan delicadas, quietas, sólo manteniendo el contacto, y son mis manos las que comienzan a moverse, acariciando el dorso de las suyas suavemente con el pulgar. Las muevo para que sean mis manos las que encierran las suyas.

Todavía no puedo levantar la mirada.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras: _los compañeros se protegen, se cuidan, se preocupan... _Los compañeros se abrazan. Eso no lo ha dicho, pero está en el "manual", lo sé. Sí. Se abrazan.

Un impulso absoluto que no puedo (y ya no sé si quiero) evitar se adueña de mi cuerpo, dejando mi cerebro a un lado, y sin poder detenerme. Sintiendo una presión enorme en los pulmones que me hace difícil respirar normalmente, me inclino y sin poder mirarle, me abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con todas mis fuerzas. Los ojos ardiéndome mientras siento las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Todo mi control ha desaparecido. En realidad sé que las lágrimas son un mecanismo para liberar el exceso de adrenalina, como reacción a un estímulo externo, generalmente emocional. Bien, Doctora Brennan, buena racionalización. Ahora convéncete de que es el medio de adaptación al entorno. Pero no puedes negar que el dolor emocional existe. Y duele. ¿Pero desde cuando muestro tanto mis emociones? Ni siquiera con él. Sólo con él. Odio la psicología y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella.

No puedo más que seguir mis impulsos. Hundo mi cara en su almohada teniendo cuidado con su cabeza para no hacerle daño. Lo demás me da igual. En una respuesta primaria, lo único que quiero, que necesito, es sentirlo cerca.

Tan cerca como pueda.

Y lo estoy.

Puedo oír sus latidos, noto su pecho hincharse al respirar, siento el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus manos no tardan en rodearme. Una en mi espalda, otra en mi cabeza... Sujetándome como si fuera una niña. Protegiéndome. No me gusta parecer tan indefensa, pero desde luego hoy no me importa. No soy una niña, pero me había sentido como una, como cuando mis padres desaparecieron. Sabía que Booth no me abandonaría así, pero había estado tan preocupada.... No creo que pudiese soportar pasar por lo mismo.

Perderle otra vez.

Sí, podría seguir viviendo, pero no sería la misma. No sé cómo reconocer que lo necesito. Lo necesito tanto que me asusta.

Booth acaricia mi espalda, mientras murmura sonidos con los que intenta tranquilizarme. El calor de su abrazo es lo más confortable que podría imaginar. No, es justo todo lo que podría imaginar. Desear.

-_Ya está..._- su voz es un susurro- _Todo va a estar bien._- Mi respiración todavía es irregular, y a pesar de sus intentos de confortarme, no puedo dejar de sollozar. Con delicadeza levanta mi cabeza para que lo mire.- _¿Ves? No pasa nada_- Acompaña esa constatación con una sonrisa y una caricia suave, apartándome el pelo de la cara. Pasa su mano por mis pómulos limpiando mis lágrimas. Me siento estúpida y vulnerable. Es este maldito cansancio; es demasiado fuerte y no puedo controlar lo que siento. Y menos lo que muestro al exterior.

- _Yo... _-cierro los ojos, respiro -_ Tuve miedo_- una confesión incluso para mi misma- _Tengo miedo.-_ Oigo mis palabras y me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo la batalla que mantengo conmigo misma - _Yo no..._- Sus manos en mi cara no me dejan pensar... No... no puede ser que me distraigan sus caricias. No puede ser – _No quiero que me abandones. - _Mis emociones saliendo a borbotones por mi boca.

Sé que no es el cansancio. Pero puedo decirme a mi misma que es una reacción hormonal. Sólo hormonas. Una reacción química que se genera en la glándula pineal.

Sí, científicamente correcto. Pero sigue siendo real.

Real.

Estaba más segura detrás del cristal.

El problema es que quizás ya no quiera seguir allí.

............................................................................................................

**Una pequeña nota: Si queréis explico más lo de la hormonas, es verdaderamente interesante. La oxitocina es la que crea los vínculos entre las personas, por ejemplo. Para explicar otros de sus efectos y la función de la prolactina, o hablar de otros neurotransmisores a la manera que Brennan se refiere, debería calificar esto 'M'. Ya entendéis... Aunque bueno, para resumir, cuando uno se "enamora"(no exactamente, pero esta historia sigue siendo K+) el cerebro acaba inundado de anfetaminas, dopamina y sobre todo endorfinas... que son los neurotransmisores que bloquean el dolor y dan la sensación de felicidad. Más o menos. Si alguien considera que puede explicarlo mejor, por favor... que lo haga!! **

**Uy!! Que cerquita está el link de comentar... Sigue sin ser una indirecta!! ;P**


	6. Lo prometo

**Ok. Este es cortito, pero intenso. Es mi preferido. POV de Booth. Se sobrepone a la última parte del capi anterior.  
Tenía pensado dejar esta historia aquí (entiendo a HH en este momento),y hacer luego una secuela. No sé si debería hacer algún capi más. Acepto sugerencias...  
****Disfrutad de la lectura...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

_._  
_._

_"Lo prometo"__._

No puedo verla así. Esto es peor que una tortura, y sé de lo que hablo. El dolor físico de la tortura lo sentiría sólo yo, y podría con él. Pero verla sufrir a ella es mil veces peor que caminar sobre cristales rotos o sobre el fuego, o la arena ardiendo del desierto. Eso sí, tenerla como está ahora entre mis brazos, es un verdadero sueño. Aunque nunca me parezca suficiente, es todo lo que puedo pedir. Tan solo quisiera que mis brazos pudieran consolarla. Aspiro su aroma mientras hunde su cabeza en mi almohada. Susurro palabras de consuelo suavemente en sus oídos, procurando que no suenen como las de un hombre enamorado.

_-Ya está...Todo va a estar bien.-_ Siento que sigue llorando. La separo de mí, manteniendo una mano en su espalda y con la otra levanto su cabeza_ - ¿Ves? No pasa nada -_ Reafirmo mis palabras con una sonrisa y no puedo evitarlo. En un gesto valiente mi mano acaricia su mejilla. Es tan suave, tan perfecta que hace que sienta que se me para el corazón. Separo un mechón de pelo que cae sobre sus ojos y limpio con el pulgar, mientras sujeto su cara en mi mano, las lágrimas que se le escapan.

Baja la mirada de nuevo, y trata de mantener la calma. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

_- Yo...- _titubea_ - Tuve miedo.-_ abre los ojos y continúa_- Tengo miedo. -_ Suspira y levanta la mirada, enfrentándose a mis ojos directamente. Mi mano acaricia suavemente su mejilla_- Yo no... No quiero que me abandones._

Siento romperse mi corazón. Una sensación de ahogo hace que mi pecho se hinche. Mi sangre se detiene. Dios!! Si muestra tanto dolor, aunque sea a mí, debe ser horrible lo que está sufriendo. No puedo soportarlo... Ella no. No se merece tanto dolor. La levanto hasta que nuestros ojos están a la misma altura. La sujeto por los hombros para forzarla a mantener esa postura y su mirada, y la miro. Con tanta intensidad que siento que mi alma se escapa por mis ojos.

_- Escúchame bien, Huesos –_ la voz más seria y sincera, aunque dulce, que puedo poner. Tengo toda su atención_- Yo nunca, nunca te dejaría. ¿Entiendes?. -_ Ella me mira indefensa. Huesos indefensa. Dios qué he hecho, ¿cómo puedo ser tan malo para ella?

_- No... no puedes... asegurarlo-_ habla de forma entrecortada, aunque ya no llora, su respiración todavía es inquieta, aunque trata de mantener toda la racionalidad típica de ella -_ Uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar... Las variable externas... hacen que sea imposible predecir... -_ Esta conversación me parece un déja vù, pero hoy todo me lo parece. No voy a dejar que continúe con su charla. Respondo urgentemente y mi tono se hace más duro.

- _Nunca te abandonaré_- Mi mirada se intensifica. Mis manos aprietan las suyas _- Siempre estaré a tu lado._

Sus ojos están llenos de angustia y de reproche. Mis ojos están llenos de ella y de esperanza.

Poco a poco sus ojos se llenan de fe y de tranquilidad. Los míos gritan su nombre en silencio, susurran que la amo. Confortan su dolor.

El tiempo se detiene en nuestra mirada. Nadie más. Nada más. Sólo los dos. Y una emoción en el aire. Existe y es real. No necesitamos decirlo.

La rodeo con mis brazos nuevamente y la acomodo en mi pecho y con un suspiro, todo lo que soy y lo que siento se concentran en dos palabras.

_- Lo prometo. -_ Es un juramento solemne. Un te quiero escondido, porque es lo único que puede ser por ahora. _- Lo prometo_-. Acaricio mis palabras como acricio su pelo en este momento mientras ella se agarra tan fuerte a mi como yo a ella.

_- Bien-_ oigo que dice en un tono casi imperceptible, mientras se coloca en mi hombro, una mano en mi pecho. Acerco mi boca a su oido para que sepa que estoy cerca. Siempre estoy cerca. Un susurro...

_-¿Adónde podría ir yo que estuviese mejor que aquí, Huesos?-_ mi voz es suave, lenta. Como un arrullo. Una pregunta retórica. Sé que no hay un lugar mejor en el mundo que abrazado a ella. Sonríe. Parpadea muy lentamente.

_-Repítelo...-_ dice, como una súplica. Noto su aliento en mi pecho. _- Mi nombre... -_ apenas se la oye_.- Repite mi nombre-_ un hilo de voz mientras se acurruca todavía un poco más entre mis brazos y cierra los ojos.

_-Huesos- _acaricio su pelo una última vez, bajo la mano y paso el dorso suavente por su mejilla. Llevo mi mano hasta el tórax y la coloco sobre la suya con suavidad. Deslizo mis dedos entre los suyos hasta que nuestras manos parecen solo una y siento los latidos de mi propio corazón. La sujeto firmemente. Quiero que sepa que no me iré. No quiero irme. Nunca podría. Siempre estaré para ella _- Mi Huesos...-_ susurro en su frente y mis labios rozan su sien. Su respiración se hace más lenta y me doy cuenta de que está dormida. Está tranquila. Ya puedo dejar que el cansancio me venza a mí.

Soñaremos juntos.

.

................................................................................................

**Yo, cada vez que lo leo tengo que respirar hondo para poder pensar de nuevo. Sobredosis de sentimientos, y de UST, y de confianza... Así que... Respirad...**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, y si comentáis, que ya sabéis que no es obligatorio, os doy las gracias por adelantado. XDD**


	7. Nuestros amigos

**Sorry por haber tardado tanto!!! Tenía una especie de bloqueo creativo... No sabía como(técnicamente) continuar la historia. Al final decidí seguir como venía haciendo. Por capis, y lentita... Pensamientos y sensaciones.**

**Así que... Un nuevo capi. POV de Brennan. Es un poco más largo que de costumbre (así como más del doble XD). Es de transición, pero bonito. **

**Espero que os guste... Como compensación por la espera no diré nada acerca de comentar. XDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: Estoy pensando en comprar acciones de la FOX para ver si tengo que dejar de poner disclaimers, pero hasta entonces. No son míos!!**

* * *

___Nuestros amigos_

Me despierto lentamente con el sonido de voces hablando detrás de mi. Me cuesta un momento acordarme de que estoy en el hospital. Todavía tengo sueño pero estoy bastante descansada. Noto que mi mano está atrapada y siento el calor de un cuerpo a mi lado. Sonrío al recordar que es Booth. Cierro los ojos nuevamente para disfrutar esa sensación hasta que me doy cuenta. Es Booth.

Nerviosa (sí nerviosa) me incorporo con cuidado de no molestarlo. Me separo de él haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, porque me está abrazando y no quiero que se vaya a despertar. No quiero cuando se despierte me vea en sus brazos. No puedo permitirme ese capricho, aunque sus brazos sean el lugar más confortable del mundo. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar esas cosas? Porque es cierto. Son confortables y seguros. Simplemente no puedo rechazar ese planteamiento. Sé que es una apreciación puramente subjetiva, pero es también una certeza, para mí, claro, y comprobada. He dormido bien por primera vez en estos dí descansado al lado de un hombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me he sentido a salvo. Sí, tengo pruebas, aunque no me guste que no sean tangibles.

Al apartarme de él, siento que esa sensación se escapa. Pero debe ser así. No puedo depender para sentirme bien de una sola persona. Aunque sea Booth.

Está durmiendo plácidamente. Tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Me inclino sobre él y me acerco a su cara para comprobar que respira con normalidad. No puedo dejar de estar preocupada. Miro sus constantes en el monitor. Están también normales. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla casi sin tocarla. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir cuando estoy con él?. Suspiro.

Me giro, y delante de mí, con cara de divertimento, está una de las enfermeras del turno de noche, de las que hablaban de nosotros. Creo que es la misma con la que había estado antes Booth. La miro sorprendida y todavía un poco adormilada.

_- ¿Ha dormido bien, Dra. Brennan?- _No puede evitar una sonrisa, y me siento culpable. No sé si por haberme quedado dormida en los brazos de Booth o por haberme escapado de ellos._- Por fin ha podido descansar. Ya empezábamos a estar preocupadas y a pensar que acabaría usted también ingresada de puro agotamiento, cielo.- _Veo en su mirada que lo dice con sinceridad. No sabría cómo explicarlo pero de verdad parece preocupada.

_- Lo cierto es que si que he descansado. -_ Le respondo también con sinceridad. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?.

_- Ningún sitio es mejor que los brazos de ...-_ la enfermera piensa un momento antes de acabar la frase _-... alguien que nos quiere, ¿verdad?._

_-Él no... Nosotros no...-_ Intento responder pero ¿qué es lo que quiero decir con eso?.¿ Por qué trato de explicarle a una desconocida que él no me quiere... bueno que no me quiere de ese modo? ¿o que yo no le quiero... de ese modo... tampoco?

¿Y cuál es ese modo, Temperance, si la enfermera no ha dicho nada... ¿Por qué te excusas si lo normal es que dos personas que pasan tanto tiempo juntas tengan vínculos emocionales entre ellas?  
Como si fueran familia.  
Es que somos familia.  
Entonces no te excuses, Temperance, es social y antropológicamente correcto y normal desarrollar afecto por tu compañero. Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. La enfermera parece disfrutar con mi repentina incomodidad.

_- Tranquila, cielo.-_ deja el tema con una sonrisa cansada. Pone su mano en mi brazo en un signo de confortarme o de comprenderme_- Sólo venía a comprobar que este guapetón sigue bien, pero creo que para él tenerla en sus brazos es la mejor medicina.- _Creo que me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puede ser que esta mujer pretenda saber lo que siente Booth? ¿O lo que siento yo? ¿O que he dormido como hace tiempo que no dormía? Pero más allá del hecho de que se inmiscuya en mi vida, debo decir que no me molestan las cosas que dice. _- ¿Por qué no se va a su casa un rato para refrescarse? Sus amigos están aquí. Ellos se quedarán con este encanto de hombre hasta que vuelva. No se preocupe, yo me encargo de la medicación y de asegurarle que volverá usted enseguida. Y haré una comprobación exhaustiva de su estado antes de que acabe mi turno. ¿Qué le parece? Él ahora está dormido. Y totalmente fuera de peligro. Si va ahora no perderá tiempo de estar con él después, cuando esté despierto-_ Me mira para asegurar su sugerencia. Debo reconocer que tiene su lógica.

Asiento con la cabeza. Estoy a punto de decirle que se ocupe bien de él mientras yo no estoy, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. ¿Mis amigos?, ¿sus amigos?. Nuestros amigos.

_- ¿Qué amigos?-_ alcanzo a decir a nadie en particular mientras la enfermera con sorpresa se aparta hacia un apresurada de la habitación en dirección a la sala de espera. Repito una idea. No. No. No. Que no me hayan visto!!!! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que me habrán visto. Oh!! No estará también...

Llego a la sala de espera y allí están Ángela y Hodgins. Tienen las manos entrelazadas y Ángela reposa su cabeza en el hombro de Hodgins, que reprime un enorme bostezo. Al menos sólo están ellos dos, pienso mientras me acerco. En realidad no me extraña nada que hayan venido. Todo esto nos ha tenido a todos muy preocupados. Ya perdimos a Zack el año pasado, por una razón irónicamente absurda, su lógica analítica brutal. El que un miembro del equipo esté entre la vida y la muerte no es agradable. Es muy angustioso, sobre todo para Ángela que siente de un modo amplificado o Hodgins, que ha llegado a tener una relación muy especial con Booth.

Lo que me extraña es que no esté Cam. Pero al entrar en la sala veo que sí que está, hablando con uno de los médicos de guardia. Estará informándose del estado de Booth.

Ángela me ve casi inmediatamente, se levanta y se aproxima corriendo a mí.

- ¡_Bren! ¿Como estás? ¿Cómo está Booth? ¿Está bien? ¿Se va a poner bien?_- Intenta contenerse pero es completamente incapaz. Sonrío, pero como todavía no contesto ella sigue. - _¡Oh! No me digas que tiene... No... Secuelas no, por favor. Cam ha ido a hablar con los médicos para ver como estaba todo, porque como esperásemos información de ti... Lo siento, cielo, pero es que..._- La interrumpo.

- _Tranquila, Ángela._- se ve todavía nerviosa y le sonrío empáticamente. - _Todo está bien. Booth está bien. Los médicos me han dicho que no tendría que haber ningún problema de aquí en adelante._

Veo que se tranquiliza, y su postura se relaja, igual que la de Hodgins que ha estado atento a lo que yo estaba diciendo. Continúo – _Ahora está durmiendo._

La boca se le curva levemente escondiendo una mueca pícara. Me doy cuenta de que ya sabe que está durmiendo, nos vio, claro. Me espera un par de indirectas nada indirectas por su parte. Y ahí vienen.

-_Si, ya me imagino... Y tú has dormido también, ¿no cielo? Una imagen preciosa, por cierto_ - se ríe y la miro reprendiéndola – _Sí, no me mires así, Bren, ya sabes lo que opino. Espero que esa imagen se repita fuera del hospital. _

A veces Ángela me asusta. Booth y ella saben calar a las personas, pueden ver más allá. No puedo evitar preguntarme si quizás ella me conoce mejor que yo misma. Últimamente me parece que no es raro que otros sepan lo que me pasa, lo que siento... Pero yo... Yo he aceptado que tardo en reconocer los sentimientos, las emociones... en procesarlos. Es tan difícil...

- _¡Dra. Brennan!_- oigo detrás de mi una voz muy conocida. Y por extraño que pueda resultarme, me paraliza. Es Sweets. Está realmente preocupado, agitado, nervioso... Booth se metería con él si lo viese así, pero es realmente conmovedor. - _¿Cómo se encuentra el agente Booth? _

- _Está bien, Sweets, eso han dicho los médicos_.- se pasa la mano por el pelo, en un intento de controlar su ansiedad - _Todo irá bien._- sí que parece un niño perdido...

- _Menos mal_- se mueve aún nervioso – T_odavía está durmiendo, ¿no? Antes cuando hemos ido hasta allí vimos que estaba descansando_.- se va relajando. Su tono es más normal – _Los dos estábais descansando._ - Me mira con ojos tristes y sonrisa comprensiva.- _Tú también debías descansar, Brennan. Lo necesitabas.-_ Me doy cuenta de que no va a aplicarme a mi ni a mi comportamiento ninguna técnica pseudocientífica de análisis psicológico de efectividad dudosa, ni va a extraer conclusiones igualmente vagas e imprecisas de mi conducta. Al menos no por ahora. Pero seguro que cuando volvamos a la terapia considerará todo esto como esos "temas pendientes" entre nosotros de los que tanto le gusta hablar. Lo importante es que no parece que vaya a usar la psicología en mí en estos momentos. Está aquí como amigo, como parte del equipo, (aunque nos neguemos a reconocerlo a veces, Sweets es parte del equipo) y no como profesional.

Ángela asiente a las palabras de Sweets, con aire de suficiencia. Se acerca a mí, y después de lanzarle una mirada de complicidad a Sweets vuelve a hablar, esta vez con un tono serio.

_- Cielo, ¿porqué no te vas a casa, a ducharte, a comer y a dormir.? Seguro que si te vas ahora podrás volver antes del mediodía. Date cuenta que así estarás descansada y podrás pasar todo el resto del día con Booth._- Hace un gesto con la mano intentando que suene más largo ese "todo" y me sonríe de esa forma tan suya, cuando pretende meterse en mi vida. Pero con Sweets delante no dice nada a mayores.

_-Sí, Brennan, debes descansar. -_ añade Sweets_- El tiempo que has podido dormir en esa cama de hospital_- se para un momento. Creo que iba a decir algo más, pero lo evita. Probablemente iba a mencionar a mi compañero.- _no te habrá servido para compensar las horas de sueño que has podido perder estos días._

_- En realidad me encuentro bastante bien. Nunca he necesitado dormir mucho._- le contesto con rapidez antes de que profundice en las horas que debían ser de sueño y que he estado gastando vigilando el sueño de Booth.

Ángela y Sweets se miran en un intercambio de gestos que aunque no entiendo muy bien, creo que me deja a mi malparada. Efectivamente

_- No sé por qué eres tan terca, Bren._- Ángela usa un tono contundente- S_implemente ve a casa y descansa. No te preocupes por Booth. Él estará bien. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí. No es como si se fuese a quedar solo, o como si nosotros no lo quisiéramos igual que tú._

_-Yo no..._- mecanismo reflejo de defensa. Ángela me mira con el ceño fruncido y descrédito, y Sweets está esperando mi reacción. Creo que veo una mueca de una risilla en sus labios. Eso sí que no. Debo pensar rápido en qué decir. - _No he dicho eso..._- una manera de arreglarlo, como cualquier otra.- _Claro que lo apreciáis..._

_- Lo queremos, cielo, lo queremos_- resopla ante la sonrisa, esta vez comprensiva y expectante de Sweets.

-_ Bueno. Es sólo que..._- miro a Sweets antes de continuar, y veo que espera mi respuesta de una forma que parece sincera, no como cuando estamos en su consulta. Me miran los dos con comprensión- _me preocupa que pueda..._ – titubeo antes de seguir- _.. pasar ...algo...._- digo "algo" escondiendo la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar a un enfermo, en un hospital, convaleciente... Debo parar para coger aire. La posibilidad de que cualquier cosa pueda ocurrirle a Booth hace que se me agarroten los músculos de nuevo. Pero acabo, en un tono más bajo y menos seguro-._.. y no estar aquí –_ Con él, debía añadir. Los dos se quedan petrificados. Creo que no se esperaban que dijese eso, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

Antes de poder poner más objecciones, que esperaba convenciesen a los dos, lo cual hubiese sido fácil en ese momento, Cam se incorpora a la conversación, habiendo estado esperando a que yo acabase de hablar para poder hablar ella.

- _Brennan, los médicos han dicho que su estado es estable, que no corre ningún peligro y que evoluciona más que favorablemente. Todos sabemos además que Seeley es fuerte y valiente, y que ni siquiera ahora necesita niñera. Es cierto que uno se siente mejor cuando está al lado de sus seres queridos en momentos así, pero desde el momento que afecta a la salud no puede ser tolerado.  
_  
Ha adoptado esa posición de jefa que debo reconocer se le da muy bien y continúa.  
_  
-Así que, vete a casa, descansa que Booth está bien, y está en buenas manos. Nosotros no nos moveremos hasta que vuelvas. Si Booth estuviera despierto sería él mismo el que te llevaría a casa, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Lo sabes.  
No querrás que se disguste si ve que tú no te estás cuidando y que es por su culpa. Porque sabes que se echará la culpa_.-

Cam tiene razón.

Se culpará, como si él hubiera podido evitar el tumor, o que yo me preocupe. O que absurdamente necesite estar hasta el último momento del día con él...

_- Nosotros lo vigilaremos, no vaya a ser que se escape del hospital. Y yo prometo no facilitarle la huida.-_

Es Hodgins el que habla en clara referencia a aquella vez en que Booth salvó mi vida después de haberse escapado del hospital, con las costillas fracturadas y diversas contusiones más provocadas por la explosión de mi nevera, llegando justo en el instante en que su colega policía, que resultó ser corrupto y trabajar para la mafia, iba a pegarme un tiro maniatada y colgada de un gancho. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que podía confiar en Booth como en nadie en toda mi vida.

Debo aceptar irme, es lo más lógico. Si sigo discutiendo, probablemente lo único que lograré será crispar los ánimos de todos, incluido el mío y hacer el ambiente desagradable, para al final Cam o Sweets darme un ultimátum, del tipo no dejaré que trabajes los sábados o tendremos el doble de sesiones por semana, respectivamente, y tener que rendirme.

Además, cuanto antes me vaya, antes estaré de vuelta. Y la idea de un baño relajante me apetece, la verdad. Así evito perder tiempo durmiendo, pero descanso y libero la tensión.

_- Está bien. Me iré a casa._- Informo de un hecho, sin mayores particularidades._- Volveré en unas horas._ - Veo que Ángela va a protestar. La miro y continúo.- _Descansaré, pero estaré de vuelta en unas horas. Informadme si pasa algo. Yo os llamaré si lo considero conveniente._ - Las miradas se cruzan entre ellos, pero nadie dice nada._- Voy a recoger mis cosas._

Entro en la habitación de Booth, donde he pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días. Booth sigue dormido. Parece relajado. A lo mejor es, sin embargo una apreciación subjetiva. La que está más relajada soy yo y eso se manifiesta en mi percepción de él. No sé. Recojo mi bolso y el portátil.

Está tan indefenso. Tan quieto y tranquilo. Sé que estará bien cuidado por nuestros amigos. Pero aún así me cuesta dejarlo.

Ahora que tengo un momento para pensar me quedo perdida en el término "nuestro". Me asusta el pensar en algo como "nuestro". Tiene demasiadas implicaciones.

Me acuerdo de cuando tuvimos que cuidar de baby Andy. Como Booth se había referido a él como nuestro pequeñín. En ese momento me quedé helada. Nuestro bebé.

Casi sentí náuseas de la angustia por un momento. Náuseas porque cuando lo dijo una sensación de calor y familiaridad me atravesó dejando todo mi pensamiento racional desbaratado. Con solo una palabra, "nuestro", referida a un bebé, símbolo de la familia, con su función natural típica que es el compromiso de perpetuación de la especie, Booth logró al mismo tiempo darme esperanza y llevarme a la desesperanza.

Esperanza, porque supe que podría considerarme una madre, y además, como luego me diría, una buena madre, aún sabiendo que yo no quería hijos.

Pero desesperanza porque al mismo tiempo yo sabía que no sería capaz de crear un compromiso suficiente como para llegar a formar una familia.

Una familia como la que un día conocí y de la que formé parte. La que existió antes de que mis padres se fuesen. En la que éramos felices, hasta que se rompió en tantas partes que por mucho que intente concebir de nuevo el concepto de familia como una posibilidad, me resulta casi irreal. Incluso ahora que he recuperado a mi padre y a mi hermano, y ganado una cuñada y dos sobrinas.

Hay muchos tipos de familia... Eso lo sé. Pero a veces surge una pregunta incómoda que no puedo responderme ¿y si quiero en realidad tener AQUÉL tipo de familia? Aunque haya resultado ser una experiencia dolorosa, también me dio momentos de felicidad. Y la parte mala de la historia no tendría por qué repetirse. Es confuso.

Y de ahí la angustia. La angustia provocada por el miedo de quizás querer algo que nunca podría pasar_. _

Lo cierto es que mi realidad actual me satisface. ¿Plenamente? No lo sé, pero no quiero investigarlo ahora. Lo que sé en estos momentos no la cambiaría. Mi familia son también, y sobre todo, él y mis amigos. Nuestros amigos. Esa gente que está contigo pase lo que pase. Se preocupa por ti. Te ayuda cuando lo necesitas, incluso cuando crees que no lo necesitas, y cuando ni siquiera quieres que te ayuden. Te consuelan en los malos momentos. Se ríen contigo en los buenos. Comparten un hueco de tu vida.

Y son nuestros. De Booth y míos. De los dos.

"Nuestros" tiene además aquí una significación aún más profunda, porque salvando a Ángela, difícilmente hubiese considerado a los demás como amigos antes de trabajar con Booth. Sólo colegas. Gente con la que compartes la jornada laboral, sin más. Es cierto que todavía no conocía a Sweets y a Cam, pero en un escenario hipotético en que los hubiese conocido, no hubiese pasado de tratarlos, como a cualquier otro con sus currículums, como meros colegas, a los que respetaría, sin duda, por sus habilidades en sus respectivos campos, pero nada más.

Pero desde que Booth entró en mi vida he evolucionado en mi capacidad de adaptación social en mi entorno inmediato. Puedo considerarlos a todos ellos como amigos. Verdaderos amigos. Y llego a la conclusión de que me gusta que sea así, y que además sea una cosa nuestra. De los dos.

Booth mueve ligeramente la cabeza y me saca de mis pensamientos. Me acerco lentamente sin apartar la vista de él. Sus facciones están relajadas y no se les nota tensión muscular. Respira suavemente con un ritmo armónico y su pecho se hincha y se deshincha siguiendo esa cadencia, de una manera casi hipnótica. Está completamente tranquilo.

Me llena una sensación extraña que ojalá pudiera identificar. ¿Ternura, tal vez?

Llevo mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricio con mi pulgar. Rasca un poco y me recorre un pequeño escalofrío que se queda alojado en mi estómago. Es tan agradable... Me detengo en el arco cigomático, mis dedos dibujando como expertos los perfiles de sus huesos. Giro la mano siguiendo la morfología de su cara. Mis nudillos recorren lentamente su maxilar superior, el inferior...

Me doy cuenta de que es un gesto excesivamente íntimo y me quedo congelada. Pero no puedo apartar mi mano de su cara... Es una sensación cálida y calmante que no quiero dejar de sentir. Cierro los ojos para recordar cada línea, cada hueso y me convenzo de que por mucho que me cueste, tengo que marcharme.

Me inclino sobre él y le susurro al oído. Está dormido, lo sé, pero quiero que sepa por mí que volveré enseguida.

- _Me voy un momento a casa. Pero volveré para estar contigo._

Una última caricia. La necesito. Mi pulgar se desliza por sus labios y creo que mi corazón pierde su ritmo normal. Es como si se hubiera olvidado de latir un segundo. No puedo reprimirme y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras mi mano rodea su cara, un dedo todavía en sus labios, los otros entre la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello.

Me detengo en ese beso más de lo que debiera. Pero menos de lo que quisiera...

- _Volveré pronto_.

Me incorporo y aunque Booth sigue dormido en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa. Me siento culpable por irme. Por dejarlo solo.

No. No es eso. Aunque sí es cierto que no quiero apartarme de él, no es culpabilidad por irme lo que siento. Sé que estará bien. Estará con gente que le quiere. Sus amigos. Nuestros amigos.

Lo que ocurre es que tengo miedo de llegar a casa, estar sola...

...Y analizar.

* * *

**No os haré esperar tanto para el próximo... Yo también quiero saber qué pasa!! XD**


	8. Mi Huesos

**Antes de nada, las disculpas. Por una parte, disculpas por no contestar a las reviews del capi anterior... ¡¡Soy una mala persona!! Bueno, no, No soy mala... sólo organizo mal (muy mal) mi tiempo... Soy una persona que tenía que estar estudiando y en vez de eso escribe... Y eso es lo que pasa cuando la conciencia gana... Por otra parte, disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Me quedé atascada a mitad del capi y me venía inspiración para cualquier otra cosa excepto para esto... Frustrante. Lo sé. Ahora tengo un poquito más claro lo que quiero hacer con los personajes... *sonrisa traviesa* Dadme un par de capis... Jejejeje Y encima, mi portátil se recalentó y se murió en medio de un ataque de inspiración... La sesión se cerró y al recuperar el documento... Había perdido las correcciones de la primera parte y mil palabras de la segunda!!! Estuve a punto de acabar de matar yo al ordenador... AHHH!! Así, que si véis algún fallo de coherencia, plisss decidmelo por DM o en los comments y lo corrijo.**

**Gracias por ser pacientes, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Una terapia para mí que comparto, encantada de la vida, con todos vosotros.**

**Ah!! Vuelve a ser un capi largo... Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

_"Mi Huesos"_

Los ojos me duelen y me llevo la mano a ellos sin abrirlos todavía. Estoy un poco mareado. No sé como la cama puede ser tan incómoda hoy. Que bien me siento, sin embargo. Sólo de pensar en haber tenido entre mis brazos a la mujer que amo. Una sonrisa cruza mi cara al sentir el inconfundible olor de Bren, mi Huesos, cuando muevo mis manos hacia mis ojos. Otra noche de pasión como esta y acabará matándome. De placer, claro. Es como una diosa. Debe de estar preparando café o así, porque todavía oigo su voz susurrándome a oido que volvería enseguida.

Mis pensamientos vagan a por su cuello, sus hombros... No puedo creer que al final lográsemos estar juntos...

Paso mi mano por la frente y noto algo extraño. ¿Gasa? Una venda. Sigo tocando toda la cabeza desconcertado, abro los ojos esperando que sea un sueño extraño y veo que estoy en una habitación de hospital, en una cama de hospital. No en nuestra cama.

Exhalo un profundo suspiro y mi mano rodea la venda que cubre toda mi cabeza. Evitando la zona de la incisión, que noto que me tira. Estoy en el hospital. El tumor. La operación. El coma...

No estoy en un mal sueño. Es real.  
Entonces … lo que era un sueño era lo que estaba pensando ahora, claro. Sobre Huesos. Creo que es la mayor decepción que he podido sentir en mi vida... No puede ser que lo haya soñado...

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para conjurar nuevamente esos pensamientos y aparecen nítidos, al lado de otras imágenes borrosas que recuerdo sólo vagamente... y que pertenecen al sueño que tuve mientras estaba en coma en que Brennan, no mi Huesos, era mi mujer.

Pero es que la escena que estaba recordando ahora era distinta. Se trataba de Huesos, no Brennan.

O sea, sí, son la misma, pero son distintas... Huesos no es mi mujer. Bueno, Brennan tampoco. Sólo en mis sueños. Lo que ocurre es que sé que esa Brennan no es más real que Luc o Stewie. Pero esto que estoy recordando ahora... Dios, no estoy tan seguro de que haya sido un sueño.

La mano otra vez en los ojos, restregándolos, y sujetando el puente de la nariz en actitud pensativa. Dolorosamente pensativa.

Puedo sentir a Huesos todavía en los dedos... Quemándome la piel con el contacto de su piel. Me quedo observando mi mano, pasando el pulgar por la yema de los dedos... Si que la siento... Llevo la mano a mi cara... siento sus dedos delicados y suaves en mi mejilla... ¿Eso es real o no?. La almohada huele a ella, de eso no tengo dudas. Seeley, aclara tus ideas, por favor. Miro alrededor y recuerdo a Huesos mirándome con preocupación, contándome lo que había pasado. La operación. La anestesia. La recuerdo hablando con los médicos a través del cristal. La recuerdo viniendo hacia mi preocupada. Recuerdo haber limpiado sus lágrimas, haberla consolado entre mis brazos y mecerla dormida sobre mi pecho.

Esa es mi Huesos... No la de mi sueño... ¿No?

Los sueños vívidos y reales han vuelto a confundirme. Al dormir con ella debo de haber llevado a mis sueños mis... deseos subconscientes.... Otra vez. Sí, debe ser eso. No es posible que sea verdad.

Venga, intenta distinguir lo real de lo que no lo es... No puede ser tan difícil... Estoy tan cansado... No sólo físicamente. Cansado de luchar y de esperar. Cansado de luchar contra mi mismo. Cansado de esconderme...

Hubiese jurado que la conocía íntimamente... en la cama, vamos. Cada curva, cada gesto. Su piel suave y tentadora que sabe a vainilla y flores. Su boca tierna y apetitosa que es como un torbellino. Sus piernas perfectas. Sus manos juguetonas. Su voz traviesa.

Pero no. Aunque sea ella en quien pienso, no puede ser ella, no puede ser real. Podría serlo. Pero no lo es.

Si fuera ella, tendría que recordar todos los detalles ¿no?. Si todavía siento el sabor del chicle del beso de navidad, nuestro primer beso...

Si fuera real, sabría exactamente la respuestas a todas mis preguntas. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? (El dónde me da más igual) ¿Fue una sola vez o ha habido más?

Y la primera vez...

¿Fue durante una vigilancia? No, eso no sería profesional, y si algo somos nosotros es profesionales. Descartado.

¿En un día cualquiera de los que me paso por el laboratorio para llevarla, sin ningún pretexto a comer, a cenar o a casa? Puede ser... pero estaríamos demasiado despreocupados y demasiado conscientes de la tensión sexual entre los dos. (Porque ya no puedo seguir negando que existe. Creo que ella tampoco... Aunque desde luego no la voy a interrogar acerca de ello, al menos no por ahora.) Seríamos demasiado precavidos, analizando las posibles consecuencias de nuestros actos, pensaríamos demasiado. Siempre mantenemos la distancia de seguridad. También descartado.

¿Después de un día duro de trabajo, mientras revisamos los datos que tenemos de los sospechosos?. No, tampoco sería profesional. O sí. En esas circunstancias, siempre que no desatendiéramos el caso... y seguro que no lo desatenderíamos.

Me vienen a la cabeza imágenes de posibles situaciones en que hubiese podido haber pasado...

En el circo... No. Y eso que estoy seguro de que nunca ha estado tan excitada... Pero recuerdo perfectamente dormir encogido en el escaso sitio libre del suelo del remolque mientras ella dormía en la cama. Hasta que me despertó y me obligó a subir a la cama, diciendo que era malo para mi espalda y que no soportaría el sentirse culpable cuando por la mañana me doliese. Cuando le dije que no dejaría que durmiese en el suelo, sonrió y se metió ella también en la cama. No pude evitar abrazarla y se acurrucó medio dormida en mis brazos. Pero a la mañana siguiente, ya no estaba cuando yo me desperté. Y no hablamos de ello más.

En el caso en que se me apareció Luc.... Me cuidó toda la noche... pero no. Estuvimos en casa, en mi casa y aunque la escena era muy familiar, estábamos intentando ver las relaciones de los sospechosos con la víctima, demasiado ocupados. Después fuimos a patinar... Hasta que amaneció. Cogidos de la mano, riendo, tonteando, tropezando y divirtiéndonos... Tan pocas veces se la ve así, tan relajada. Por la mañana me dejó en casa y se fue a trabajar.

¿Después de mi secuestro? Al bajar del helicóptero me acompañó al hospital. Más bien fui porque no me hubiese dejado tranquilo si no voy. Luego estuvo conmigo en casa, mi casa, mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado. No quiso irse, me obligó a irme a la cama a descansar, diciendo que ella tenía que hacer mucho papeleo y que aprovecharía más el tiempo si no tenía que ir hasta su piso. Se quedó en el salón, rellenando informes. Creo que ni siquiera durmió. La escuché marcharse poco después de amanecer, dejándome café hecho y una nota en la que me decía que volvería a por mí para ir a Arlington más tarde o que si lo prefería pasase a buscarla.

Hay más momentos, claro... pero me parece que ninguno de ellos, nos ha llevado a dar ese paso.

Sí que hemos estado cerca, de eso no tengo dudas en absoluto. Sobre todo en esos momentos de relax de después de un caso en que todavía tenemos la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, del subidón de atrapar al criminal de turno.

Pero entre nosotros nunca una cosa lleva a la otra.

Mantenemos los dos siempre la compostura. Bueno, ella más que yo. Yo reconozco que a veces necesito tocarla.

Pero entre nosotros nunca pasa nada.

Estoy todo lo seguro que puedo estar mientras imágenes de sus manos recorriendo mi espalda me vienen a la mente. ¡Es verdaderamente frustrante!.

Acabo de analizar, como Huesos haría, casi todos los momentos en que esa escena podría haber ocurrido, y llegado a la conclusión de que es improbable.

Aún así, sigo sintiendo su piel bajo mis dedos... Mi mente traidora vuelve a traerme ese recuerdo de los dos en la cama.

Es tan confuso...

Mi cerebro está bien, han dicho los médicos, con lo cual, algo así no podría haberlo olvidado. Tendría que recordar cada instante de ese día, cada mirada, cada segundo hasta rozar sus labios, de eso estoy seguro. Y sólo recuerdo imágenes, de lo más sugerentes, eso sí, pero sin conexión con un momento determinado. Están como suspendidas en el tiempo. Así que la conclusión es que no es real...

También pudo ser una alucinación, como Stewie. Y por eso lo recuerdo tan nítido.

Suspiro e intento recordar en todo lo que pensé nada más despertarme del coma... Esto si es difícil... Está borroso... Pero no tenía tantas dudas...

Logro acordarme de que pensaba en Huesos con esperanza. Pensé en la línea, el algún día. No la comparaba con la Brennan del sueño porque sabía que no era ella.

El problema es que ahora la que aparece en mi mente es Huesos. Si fuera la Brennan del club, la mujer que se alegraba de no dedicarnos a resolver crímenes, la que hacía trabajo contable y de relaciones públicas sería más fácil separar la realidad de la ficción. Logré hacerlo al despertar, ¿no? ¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerlo ahora.?

Porque quien aparece en tu cama no es Brennan. Es Huesos. Sí. Mi Huesos con sus ojos tristes, que sin embargo me miran con dulzura y pasión, con su gesto desafiante, queriendo tomar las riendas. Es Huesos a quien beso apasionadamente, a quien acaricio hasta que perdemos el control.

Y esa es la mujer que amas.

Es lo que siempre habrías deseado.

Una idea me asalta de repente y me incorporo como propulsado por un resorte.

¿Y si fue real y lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo bien por lo del coma y eso?

Si nos acostamos, ella puede querer escaparse ahora de lo que pasó, y se aprovecha de que no lo recuerdo. No sería una actitud extraña en ella. Huir de lo que no entiende. De lo que siente.

Ah, no!! Eso si que no. Puede que necesite tiempo. Si, claro. Es Huesos y le cuesta procesar la emociones. Pero si lo quiere que me lo pida. No pienso dejar que crea que ha olvidado que nos acostamos! No se creerá que se va a librar tan fácilmente!!!

Pero Seeley... respira... tranquilizate!!

Lo que estás pensando no tiene ningún sentido. Lo sabes.

Es cierto. Lo sé. Sé que no ha podido pasar. Sé que es una tontería pensar que Huesos... que ella y yo... Bueno, eso.

¿Pero y el bebé? Céntrate Seeley. Era Brennan la que estaba embarazada en tu sueño. Lo que pasó en la realidad fue que Huesos te pidió que fueras el padre de su hijo. Sin implicaciones.

Si ya me acuerdo...

Así que si me pidió eso es porque no hay nada entre nosotros. Si hubiésemos tenido algo antes de mi operación habríamos concebido por la manera convencional, o al menos habríamos tenido una conversación sobre tener hijos de los dos, como pareja, y sobre las implicaciones que tendría en nuestra vida personal no sólo en el trabajo.

Respiro profundamente, derrotado. Sé que debió de ser un sueño... Sólo fue un sueño. Un truco de mi mente cansada. Pero sigo sintiéndolo real. Y esa sensación es demasiado fuerte como para olvidarla y resistirse a ella.

Creo que esto me va a traer problemas.

Ahora que había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que olvidarme de ella... Aunque me rompiese el corazón, es lo mejor para ella... Para los dos.

Pero va a ser lo más duro que nunca he tenido que hacer. Y he tenido que hacer muchas cosas duras en mi vida.

Necesito verla y mirarla a los ojos para saber que tengo razón. Que todo es producto de mi subconsciente. Que nada es real. Sólo mi amor no correspondido. Mis esperanzas inútiles. Mi lealtad.

Sí. La imagen de ella susurrándome al oído que volvería enseguida es real. Así que no está. Me siento un poco vacío y melancólico. La echo de menos tanto... Cómo voy a ser capaz de olvidarme de ella... De olvidar el querer tocarla, besarla...

- _¡Estás despierto, Agente Booth!_

Una voz familiar me saca de mis pensamientos. Sweets! Creo que hasta podría sentirme avergonzado por haberme cazado teniendo esos pensamientos... Seguro que sabe en que estoy pensando. Este chaval es increíle en su trabajo, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de él.

Lo miro y sonrío. Es verdaderamente conmovedor. Su voz es contenida, muestra preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Recuerdo lo que Gordon Gordon nos dijo de él: Huesos y yo somos como su familia. Huesos dijo que entonces era como un bebé pato buscando un hogar... Un bebé pato... Esta mujer...

La verdad es que en el fondo (bueno, no tan en el fondo) se hace querer el chico.

Es cierto que a veces siento unas ganas horribles de pararle los pies, sobre todo cuando pretende meter esas narices de loquero entrometido en mi vida personal, y en la de Huesos. O en nuestra relación. O sea, la relación de compañerismo entre los dos. Entonces es cuando lo amenazo con dispararle o algo así. Amenazarlo es francamente divertido. Ver la cara que pone, cómo intenta permanecer impasible y continuar con su palabrería psicológica, porque, conociendo como conoce mi pasado, sabe, por una parte todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, en la guerra, como ranger, como agente... y por otra, también sabe que nunca sería capaz de matar sin una amenaza directa a la vida de quienes debo proteger, incluyendo a mi país, claro.

En ocasiones sé que ve a través de mi. Sé que sabe lo que siento por Huesos, pero él nunca lo dirá de una forma clara. Parece que últimamente estaba empezando a conocer bien nuestra dinámica... Y no nos presionaba... Hasta el asunto del bebé. Bueno del esperma... ¡Otra vez ese tema! No quiero pensar en eso ahora... ¿Será posible que Huesos lo haya usado? No, no creo. Le dije que podría usarlo si no salía de esta. Pero lo he conseguido y sólo he estado cuatro días en coma... No, no puedo pensar en ese tema ahora mientras Sweets está mirándome.

Noto la cabeza pesada, probablemente por efecto de los medicamentos. El crío espera mi respuesta, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese esperando una señal divina.

- _Ey!!-_ Intento sonar casual, no quiero que se altere ni que me psicoanalice. - _¿Qué hay, Sweets? _-. Mi voz sin embargo suena cansada y noto la boca seca y pastosa. Una mueca tímida se asoma en su cara.

_- Hemos venido en cuanto Angela ha recibido el mensaje de Brennan diciéndonos que te habías despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

- _He estado mejor_- mi voz suena más cansada ahora. Estoy mareado y cansado. Es evidente que está aquí como amigo, no como psicólogo. Eso me tranquiliza. Debería bromear un poco con él. El pobre está pá miro - M_e siento un poco solo sin mis alucinaciones, ¿podrías prestarme a tus amigos imaginarios, Sweets? _

Mi pequeño chiste es recibido con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se acerca a mi.

- _Ese tipo de bromas referentes a conductas infantiles te ayudan a relajar la tensión y por eso no voy a ofenderme. Además estoy demasiado contento de que todo esté bien como para sentirme ofendido por lo que creo firmemente que es tu manera de demostrar una conexión conmigo como tu amigo, Booth._

- _No te pases, chaval_.- Le sonrío con aprobación.

Dirijo lentamente mi mirada hacia la puerta y veo a Hodgins acercándose por detrás de Sweets.

- _Nos has tenido muy preocupados, compañero. ¡No había manera de despertarte!_

En la puerta están todavía Ángela y Cam. Cam con su mirada de madre preocupada y profesional que siempre pone cuando tiene que tratar con enfermedades de la gente que quiere. Una arruga en la frente y su boca apretada lo demuestran. No se acerca, espera en la entrada de la habitación mientras Ángela pierde la fuerza que sé que estaba haciendo y entra como una exhalación, apartando a un lado a Hodgins y a Sweets, y sentándose en la cama. Me coge la mano y con su mirada más seria, la oigo decir, contundente:

- _No vuelvas a hacernos esto._- Sus ojos están vidriosos. Una de las pocas ocasiones en que he visto seria y profunda. Para ella la vida debe ser diversión y diversidad, y situaciones como esta son un desafío para ella, y las siente de una manera muy intensa. Su mirada se queda clavada en mi durante bastantes segundos para reforzar la gravedad de su frase.- _Nos has tenido muy preocupados... Tan preocupados...-._

Le sonrío con reafirmación y de repente su cara esboza una pequeña sonrisa de las suyas, y ya me imagino que va a decir algo sobre Huesos y yo. Ahí va .

- _Eso sí, nos ha servido para ver una faceta de Brennan que hasta yo desconocía. Es capaz de vivir sin estar rodeadada de huesos. No ha pisado el laboratorio en este tiempo_.- Acompaña esto de un movimiento gracioso de cejas, y me aprieta la mano.- _¿Sabías eso, hombretón? Ha olvidado sus huesos por tí.-._

Esto si que es una pesadilla. Angela interrogándome, Sweets analizándome, Hodgins riéndose y Cam... Bueno, Cam está disfrutando al ver que me estoy poniendo incómodo.

- _No es nada extraño que en situaciones de temor por la vida de un ser querido exista una sobreimplicación irracional en su cuidado. Sobre todo cuando existen temas pendientes con la persona en cuestión. Se une el miedo a perderla con la culpabilidad de..._

- _Sweets_- La voz de Cam es firme pero suave. Y la acompaña con un movimiento de cabeza que surte efecto inmediato.

-_ Lo siento... No es el momento..._ - parece que el chaval se siente un poco avergonzado. Menos mal, así no soy el único! Temas pendientes!! A quien se le ocurre...

Como si pudiera engañar a alguien. Ni a mi mismo... Temas pendientes en un eufemismo. En realidad se trataría sólo de un tema. Un Gran tema. Tan grande que nadie se atreve a tocarlo, pero todos tienen su opinión sobre él. Y seguirá pendiente.

- _¿Como estás Seeley?-_ A pesar de querer sonar profesional, se nota su preocupación.

Sonrío. Hoy voy a dejar que me llame Seeley sin llamarla Camille.

- _Creo que bien... Eso han dicho los médicos_. - hago una mueca poco convencido de lo que estoy diciendo. Me mira... Sabe que hay algo más y avanza hacia mi con ojos escrutadores. - _Me siento un poco mareado, y un poco confuso... Confuso y mareado. _

_- ¿Confuso sobre qué?_- Ángela se levanta de la cama para dejar pasar a Cam y se coloca al lado de Sweets, que me mira queriendo usar su palabrería psicológica conmigo. Si él supiera...

- _Sobre la realidad... - _Noto las miradas confusas de todos. Me pregunto si será bueno contarlo o no. Si podrá ayudarme a aclarar las ideas.

-_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Me refiero a la confusión._

_- He tenido un sueño... Y ha sido tan real...- _Sé que el sueño fue un sueño. Cómo iba el Laboratotio Médico-Legal del renombrado Instituto Jeffersonian a convertirse en un club nocturno, o Max a ser concejal, o Ángela a ser mala con las caras, o mi hermano a llevar mi hebilla de Cocky o Clark a ser un renombrado cantante de rap... Lo que me preocupan son las ideas que he tenido sobre Brennan. Sobre Huesos... Supongo que si hablo sobre ello, bueno, no sobre ello, sino sobre algo parecido, como el sueño, me sentiré mejor. - _Estaba bastante confundido al despertar del coma. El sueño... Pensé que ya no lo recordaba... pero al despertarme ahora, las cosas no están tan claras._

- _Es relativamente frecuente en pacientes que han estado en estado de coma que al recuperar la consciencia necesiten un período más o menos largo de adaptación a la realidad. Sobre todo cuando se produce tras una intervención cerebral._ - Cam usa su tono profesional con una voz suave y protectora. Sé lo difíciles que son para ella estas situaciones.- _Son normales las migrañas, los mareos, el cansancio general y es normal incluso que se pueda presentar una distorsión de la percerpción de la realidad, debida fundamentalmente a la medicación y al estrés producido por la operación y el despertar. Si los síntomas fuesen persistentes, entonces sí podría ser indicativo de... otras patologías... O si vuelven las alucinaciones..._ -Sus ojos no muestran la seguridad que tienen normalmente. Me produce mucha ternura, cojo su mano y la miro con una sonrisa.

- _Está bien... Has estado jugando con tus amiguitos médicos, ¿no?_- Se lo digo con una mueca fingida de desaprobación. Ella finge indignación.

- _Por si lo has olvidado Seeley yo también soy médico_.- Risas contenidas en la habitación-. _En serio, Booth..._

- _No, nada de alucinaciones. No veo a ningún dibujo animado por aquí_. _El chaval no cuenta, ¿no?- _Más risas, ahora un poco más relajadas.

La sensación de vacío vuelve a apoderarse de mi. Aprecio mucho a estos squints, es la verdad. Pero echo de menos a Huesos. Tanto que duele. Y no está aquí, ni parece que vaya a venir... No puedo aguantar más sin preguntar por ella. Necesito saber donde está. Miro hacia fuera, al pasillo a través de los cristales de la habitación.

- _Y... ¿Y Huesos?_- titubeo al preguntar por ella. Y noto las sonrisas de los cuatro...

- _Ya tardabas mucho en preguntar por ella grandullón..._- siento cierta vegüenza. Ángela me atraviesa con la mirada, y estoy seguro de que sabe lo que pienso. Lo que quiero. - _Al príncipe le faltaba su bella durmiente... En este caso sería al revés no? Tú serías el bello durmiente..._- Se ríen todos.

- _Esa analogía es interesante._- dice Sweets. Antes de que siga, Ángela continúa con su cruzada personal para hacerme sentir incómodo.

- _Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha roto Brennan el encantamiento, bello durmiente... ? Porque lo que nunca falla en los cuentos es un buen beso..._

_- Ángela...- _Hodgins me salva. Es un buen amigo el hombre de los bichos.

- ¡_Vaaale, vaaale! Los datos jugosos los guardamos para después...- _De verdad que a veces me asusta esta mujer. La miro con ojos suplicantes.-_ La hemos obligado a irse a casa. Estaba agotada. Estarás de acuerdo en dejar descansar un poco a tu princesa...-_ Ángela responde entre risitas que me siguen poniendo muy incómodo.- _¿No te llegamos nosotros? No claro... - _Finge indignación._- Nosotros no tenemos el poder de romper encantamientos con un beso..._

_- Sí, claro... Aprecio que estéis aquí, chicos. Mucho... Pero..._

_- Estabas preocupado por la dra. B, ¿no?._

Asiento con la cabeza.

- _Me alegro de que se haya ido a descansar-_ lo digo de verdad, necesitaba descansar, aunque al decirlo siento una punzada en el pecho, ligera. Ojalá estuviese siempre conmigo.- _No tenía muy buena cara. ¿Ha estado comiendo?_

- _No, Seeley. A duras penas ha comido, dormido o hecho otra cosa que estar a tu lado. Parecía un cancerbero a la puerta de tu habitación. Hasta nos miraba mal a nosotros por querer que se fuese un rato a su casa. Como dijo Ángela, una faceta nueva en ella. _

- _La doctora es una persona que hacia el exterior parece tan absolutamente dedicada y absorta en su trabajo que se hace muy enternecedor que sea capaz de prescindir totalmente de ello para dedicarse a un ser querido_.

Mi Huesos...

Mejor no les cuento que al despertarme no sabía si era mi mujer, mi familia, con la que esperaba un bebé, ni que esa era la sensación de mayor felicidad que nunca he sentido.

Tampoco que ella se quebró en mis brazos antes de quedarse dormida y que dormir con ella es como un asiento de primera fila en el paraíso.

Ni que cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en ella la siento como parte de mi y que es como si llevásemos juntos toda una vida. O más.

Eso quiero que sea nuestro. De los dos.

En este punto creo que sólo tengo dos opciones.

Ir con todo, apostarlo todo a un número, y rezar para ganar. O plantarme, quedarme como estoy, como estamos.

Ojalá fuesen verdad las escenas de mi mente...

Ojalá las hagamos realidad.

* * *

.

**Lo dicho, gracias por la paciencia. Y por leer (y si eso, por comentar). XDDDDDDDD**


	9. Realidad Extraña

**Srry! Lo siento por la tardanza... Los spoilers me han vuelto loca... en más de un sentido!!!. Espero que estéis todavía conmigo y que no hayáis huido lejos... ****Gracias por la paciencia... **

**Este capi no acaba de ser lo que yo quisiera, pero es solo de transición... Estamos llegando al final... :)**

**Diclaimer: disclaimer...**

* * *

.

"_Realidad Extraña"_

_._

Mi apartamento parece tan vacío... No me molesto en encender la luz de la entrada, y como una autómata me dirijo a mi habitación. El contestador parpadea diciendo que hay mensajes. El correo se amontona en la mesita del vestíbulo. Parece que todo ha seguido su curso normal estos días. Y me siento en cierto modo traicionada por esa gente que ha continuado con sus vidas cuando la mía se detuvo... Me llena una sensación de rabia e impotencia.

Pongo las llaves al lado de las cartas sin mirarlas, el bolso en el sofá y me descalzo a medida que recorro el pasillo, dejando los zapatos olvidados detrás de mi.

La puerta de mi habitacón está entreabierta y se cuela la luz de la calle, todavía tenue, a través de las cortinas del balcón. Al entrar, lo que primero veo es mi cama, que de repente parece demasiado grande. Demasiado arreglada.

Retiro el edredón y las sábanas con un gesto brusco, casi furioso y me siento en el borde, apenas tocándola... Resbalando suavemente hasta el suelo. En la oscuridad, con las rodillas flexionadas y la espalda apoyada en la cama, no puedo evitar pensar realmente en todo lo que acaba de pasar... En cómo me afectaron sólo dos palabras de Booth. En cómo en tan solo un momento todo pudo haber acabado. En cómo pudo no haber un mañana.

Pienso en las horas que no pasaban en el hospital y en el concepto efímero del tiempo. En mi. En Booth. En mi sin Booth. No quiero pensar en mi vida sin Booth. Lo sé.

Siento una lágrima silenciosa resbalando por mi mejilla y acerco los dedos a la cara para secarla con ellos. No puedo evitar pensar en sus manos repitiendo ese mismo gesto, en su tacto firme, en su sonrisa forzada llena de preocupación, como cada vez que me ha visto llorar.

Siento a veces que luchar es demasiado difícil, pero yo nunca he dejado de luchar por lo que quiero.

El problema es que no estoy segura de lo que quiero.

Sólo necesito un momento a solas para desahogarme y luego volveré a ser la de siempre. Dejo que el resto de las lágrimas que todavía me quedaban por llorar corran libres... Las rodillas en el pecho la cabeza apoyada en ellas, echando de menos algo que no sé que es.

Permanezco así apenas un par de minutos. Pero es suficiente. Sólo necesitaba no pensar un momento. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, agotada, y respiro hondo.

No sé porqué me dejo llevar de este modo por las emociones. Sí, sí que lo sé. Pero no lo entiendo. Aún.

Miro hacia la estantería donde se mezclan los manuales de antropología y sociología, con estudios sobre anatomía y fisiología humana y natural. Me levanto y camino hasta ellos, los recorro lentamente hasta llegar a un libro que no debería estar allí. Lo quito de la estantería y lo abro por el final... Kathy acaba de volver de un viaje. Se encuentra con Andy, que la está esperando, nada más llegar. Como siempre. Él siempre la espera...

Es mi segundo libro. Dedicado a Booth...

Lo abro de nuevo por las primeras páginas y encuentro la dedicatoria. Paso distraida un dedo por ella, que se detiene en el nombre de Booth. Por un momento es como si pudiese tocarlo.¿Cómo no se lo iba a dedicar a él? Con todo lo que significó para mi. Todo lo que me ayudó. Todo lo que pasamos juntos. Y eso que sólo habíamos sido compañeros un año...

Ahora llevamos cuatro y parece que es toda una vida. Me conoce mejor de lo que me conoce nadie. Sabe cómo voy a reaccionar antes de que lo haga. Me ayuda a comprender a las emociones, a las personas. Me entiende.Y confia en mi. Me parece increible que en tan poco tiempo sea más importante para mi que...

Cierro el libro con fuerza antes de terminar mi propia frase. Me quita de mi linea de pensamientos antes de ponerle nombre a lo que quizás esté sintiendo...

Me dirijo al baño y me siento en el borde de la bañera mientras se llena de agua y le pongo gel, sales, e incluso aceite para lograr un efecto más relajante. Trato de alejar los pensamientos pero no puedo, mi mente me sigue llevando a Booth, y de ahí, a las palabras que escribí en el hospital.

Alas, cargas... Eso solo fue el final de toda una historia que tomó su propio camino.

Me meto en la bañera, y dejo que el agua caliente disuelva un poco la tensión que se acumula en mis músculos. En otras circunstancias me habría puesto un copa de vino, música y llevado conmigo una revista científica interesante, pero hoy no podría hacer nada de eso. Sólo quiero darme un baño para descansar un poco, cambiarme de ropa y volver al hospital. Volver con Booth.

A donde debo estar...

Me doy 15 minutos, que sé que no necesito contar. Habré salido en 10 de la bañera. Apoyo la cabeza en la pared del fondo e inhalo profundamente, como para expulsar los malos espíritus, como hacen los indígenas en tribus africanas y del amazonas.

Y la relajación no solo es imposible, mi mente no deja de preguntarse qué es lo que escribía en el hospital.

¿Qué era? ¿Una nueva novela? Puede. Al principio.

Es cierto que la propia escritura estimula la actividad cerebral y que cuando uno escribe tiende a seguir escribiendo, para continuar con las argumentaciones. Pero es que mis personajes cobraron vida hasta que se convirtió en una especie de ensayo intimista.

Las palabras parecían salir solas.

Sé que no puedo esconderme porque lo que estaba escribiendo, es parte de mí.

No, no era una novela. Por mucho que trate de convencerme de que era solo el esbozo de una nueva aventura de Kathy... No lo era... No era un personaje. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo distinguir perfectamente la realidad de la ficción, en lo que a mis obras se refiere.

Sé que Kathy es parte de mi, aunque me niegue a reconocerlo a veces. Sé que parte de mi mundo se refleja en mis libros... En los personajes... Sé que Andy tiene mucho más de Booth de lo que él pueda llegar a sospechar.

Pero lo que escribí en el hospital era yo. Mi psique. Eran mis pensamientos ¿inconscientes? Quizás. Aunque, la verdad, lo dudo. Creo que era perfectamente consciente de lo que escribía. Lo soy todavía.

Algún psicólogo diría que es una proyección de mi subconsciente que busca manifestar sus deseos reprimidos. Las emociones que subyacen bajo la apariecia formal de la vida cotidiana. Es una simple proceso de manifestación externa de sentimientos más profundos.

Sí, sentimientos... Química del cerebro fluyendo a través de mis manos para poder eliminar parte de la tensión. Y son sentimientos tan hondos que hasta a mi me ha costado encontrarlos.

No es una novela. Es parte de mi... Quizás, parte de los dos. Aunque no haya propiamente un nosotros, en realidad sí que lo hay.

Sonrío al recordar algunos momentos con Booth. Momentos normales, momentos que cualquier persona tiene, pero que al compartirlos con él siento que se convierten en especiales. Una cerveza, un café, un helado. Un viaje a mi casa o a la suya. Una cena con comida en paquetes de cartón. Una visita rápida a mi oficina sin motivo aparente. Un gesto, un abrazo de chicos, una sonrisa.

Sí hay un nosotros.

Ya lo ha dicho Sweets, y aunque Wyatt no lo ha expresado, también lo piensa, estoy segura. Tenemos una relación especial. No se puede negar lo evidente.

Sweets se fija en nuestra interacción, sobre todo cuando segun él hacemos eso de excluir a los demás. Nunca me había fijado hasta que él lo dijo, pero hoy lo sé. Si que lo hacemos.

A veces Booth me mira y es como si no hubiera nadie más. Yo siento que me mira a mi, sólo a mi y que ve a través de mi, aunque pueda ser una cosa absurda. Y yo miro a sus ojos tan profundos y tiernos, y siento que el resto desaparece. Se trata en realidad de... No, no quiero trivializar eso con una explicación científica. Eso es algo de Booth y mío. Propio. No quiero analizarlo. Sólo quiero sentirlo siempre.

Me miro en el espejo mientras me visto. Veo mi reflejo cansado, mi mirada triste.

¿Siempre? ¿Porqué pienso ahora en eso? Sé que el para siempre es una imposibilidad... Lo sé.

Por eso no puedo permitirme sentir más.

Es demasiado.

Todo esto es demasiado.

Ha pasado apenas una hora desde que salí del hospital. No puede ser que me parezca que llevo mucho tiempo aqui.

Me senté en el sofá al notar las piernas un poco débiles, y llevo 5 minutos intentando recuperarme un poco. Pienso en hacer algo de comer pero la sola imagen de la comida hace que me duela el estómago. Debo comer. Me levanto comprobando que puedo caminar perfectamente y preparo un poco de fruta con cereales. Vitaminas y carbohidratos, agua, fibra y una dosis de energía.

Así, si Booth me pregunta si he comido puedo responderle que sí, sin mentir... Siempre preocupado por mi, por mi salud, por mis sentimientos, que tantas veces entiende él mejor que yo misma...

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Russ después de tantos años, cuando vino a DC para la investigación sobre nuestra madre. Al tenerlo allí, conmigo, a pesar del dolor que me causaba la situación, los nuevos descubrimientos, las pistas falsas, la incertidumbre, tuve también espacio para los recuerdos y los buenos momentos. Sobre todo sentí nostalgia de la sensación de seguridad que me proporcionaba Russ.Él quería saber siempre donde estaba, sólo para protegerme, porque era su hermana pequeña. Y yo sabía que él estaba siempre ahí.

Cuando le confesé a Ángela que a veces echaba de menos esa sensación, recuerdo nítidamente, como si fuera ayer, que Booth llegóa buscarme, preguntando dónde estaba. Si creyera en las pistas del destino, hubiese pensado que era una. Que algún ser superior me estaba avisando de que sí existe alguien que se preocupa por mi.

Ahora lo sé.

No necesito ninguna pista, ni ningún destino.

Tengo pruebas, hechos, que lo demuestran. Y, si bien en otras circunstancias encontraría asfixiante, absurda e intolerable la sensación de tener a alguien que se preocupa tanto por mi, tratándose de Booth, tengo que reconocer que puedo más que tolerarlo. A cualquier otro le hubiese parado los pies hace mucho tiempo. Le hubiese dejado claro que no necesito ni quiero absolutamente a nadie que interfiera en mi vida.

Pero él... Él no necesita que se lo diga...

Sabe que soy una mujer independiente, segura y autosuficiente, y me deja mi espacio, pero luego, de alguna manera se las arregla para colarse dentro de él. De mi espacio. En ese lugar donde casi nunca he dejado entrar a nadie.Y consigue no sólo que yo no lo eche, si no también que quiera que esté ahí.

A veces me doy cuenta, como ahora, y me da la impresión de que estoy perdiendo una parte de mi independencia haciendo eso. Entonces me cierro de nuevo, como cuando se fue Zack a Irak... Trato de apartarlo...lo intento, pero él no se va, no retrocede.

Saber que hay alguien así, que está siempre ahí, es reconfortante.

Miro la fruta fresca y apetecible y en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa. ... "¿Quieres un trozo de tarta, Huesos? No me gusta mi fruta cocinada, Booth".

Quizás un día tenga que aceptar un trozo de tarta...

Sé las implicaciones que eso tendría, según Sweets, pero sería divertido ver la cara de Booth... Y la del mismo Sweets...

Vuelvo al sofá, y voy comiendo lentamente. Mi portátil está a mi lado en el sofá asomando burlonamente una esquina. Odio la psicología. Odio mi subconsciente. Sé que si no fuera por la culpabilidad o lo que sea que siento, ni me percataría de que está ahí.

Acabo el bol de fruta y lo pongo en la mesa. No puedo resistirme más. Saco el ordenador y lo enciendo. Todavía está en el mismo documento de Word. El que me ayudó a pasar los días de incertidumbre. Las horas en que no podía pensar que iba a volver a perderle. El tiempo que siguió pasando a través y a pesar de mi. Ese documento con mis pensamientos, que no llegué a cerrar porque Booth se despertó.

Las palabras que me ayudaron a mantener la fe.

Paso la mano lentamente por la tecla de Borrar. Fue lo último que hice antes de que Booth se é lo que había escrito.Y él se despertó, y no me recordaba... No por unos momentos...

_Cargas que te hacen mejor de lo que eres. Cargas que nos permiten volar..._

En ese momento sentí la carga metafórica pesando como un bloque sobre mi, para después al verme a mi misma reflejada en sus ojos sentir como volar...

No necesito un documento de word, ni un papel que me recuerde lo que siento. Ahora lo sé. Puede que sólo necesitase expresarlo de alguna manera para acabar de convencerme para reconocerlo al final...

Sólo necesitaba encontrar una via de escape para todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando, y poder llegar a una conclusión.

No necesito tenerlo por escrito. Ahora, lo sé.

_Amas a alguien y te arriesgas a sufrir. Pueden romperte el corazón, puede que seas tú quien lo rompa a alguien. Pero después de amar, no somos los mismos. Somos diferentes porque las personas que amamos dejan marcas en nosotros. Igual que nosotros en ellos. Y esas marcas permanecen. Nos hacen ser quienes somos. _

_El amor nos hace ver a la otra persona de una forma diferente, pero también vernos a nosotros desde otra perspectiva. De otra manera. No solo porque seamos efectivamente distintos, debido a esas marcas, sino porque debemos tener en cuenta a la persona que amamos. No hacerle daño, cuidarla, quererla. Perdemos algo de nosotros mismos al hacerlo pero ganamos parte de esa otra persona. Y eso nos hace sentir de nuevo completos._

_Es un riesgo. Pero, ¿es una carga? _

_Las alas son una carga. Tienen un peso, que a veces es difícil soportar sobre la espalda. Pero las alas permiten llegar a lugares insospechados, que serían imposibles sin ellas._

_El amor es así, como las alas. Una carga que nos eleva. Una carga que nos permite volar._

Nosotros no tenemos alas. El amor es lo más cercano a ellas.

Amar es como volar.

Sin más, cierro el portátil, después de salvar el documento, y cojo el abrigo, las llaves y el bolso.

Salgo como una exalación de casa camino del hospital.

Creo que quiero aprender a volar.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, gracias por opinar... XD


	10. Son Sueños

**Sí, vuestros ojos ven bien. No son visiones. Es una actualización! Pediría perdón por la tardanza, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que seria ridículo... **

**He estado pensando mucho en esta historia últimamente. Aunque B&B están en un lugar feliz ahora, y me encanta el resultado, lo cierto es que sigo decepcionada por como llevaron las cosas la temporada pasada o, más bien, desde el penúltimo capi de la temporada 5. Así que me refugio en el pasado para sobrellevarlo y me imagino que todo lo que nos han quitado de lo que podíamos haber disfrutado de B&B (solos) en una relación, es como una temporada que no ha llegado a emitirse. O algo así... **

**Pues eso, que como he pensado tanto en el pasado, cuando me llegaron un par de reviews estas últimas semanas de esta historia, me di cuenta de que no debía de ser la única. Rebusqué en el portátil y encontré el borrador de este capi. Lo puli y lo completé, y voilá. Recordáis como iba esto, no? POV alternativos, y toca ahora el de Booth. Y hasta podríamos terminar aqui... O no. :P**

**Como siempre, gracias. Por todo. :)**

_Nota: Si véis algún error de continuidad en la historia, lo cual no sería de extrañar tras tanto tiempo, no dudéis en mandarme un PM.)_

* * *

.  
.

_ **"Son sueños"**_

.  
.

Me he vuelto a quedar dormido. Sigo estando cansado. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero han debido de ser unas horas.

No me siento ya tan aturdido como antes, sé perfectamente donde estoy, ya reconozco los sonidos y el ambiente de este sitio. Eso sí, aún me siento un poco débil.

Miro hacia un lado, y veo a Ángela acurrucada en la silla donde estaba Huesos antes. Está durmiendo plácidamente, aunque la postura es incómoda. Se hace extraño verla tan tranquila, sin su nervio habitual y su alocada actitud.

Antes hemos estado hablando y la he notado tan preocupada... Sé que ella es... (¿cómo decía aquél artículo? Ah, si)... el corazón del laboratorio, pero ver que efectivamente se preocupan tanto por mí no deja de asombrarme. Bueno, en su situación debo reconocer que yo me sentiría igual. Cualquiera de ellos ha llegado a ser parte de mi vida, y del mismo modo, supongo que yo de la de ellos.

Somos como una familia... sobre todo Huesos, claro, pero también el resto de los squints, nuestros cerebrines...

Recordar lo que pasó con Zack hace poco más de un año hace que me duela un poco más el corazón. El más indefenso. El más débil, a pesar de su enorme inteligencia.

Y sólo recordar el dolor que sintió Brennan...

Sí. Una familia.

¿Quién me lo habría dicho hace tan solo cinco años?

Tan poco tiempo pero, a la vez, parece toda una vida.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, restregándome los ojos para poder enfocar mejor las ideas.

El movimiento es bastante restringido en esta cama tan pequeña pero intento sentarme y ponerme un poco más cómodo. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ángela.

Es bastante raro que esté ella sola aquí, que no esté Hodgins... Cuando Cam y Sweets se fueron, aún se quedaban los dos.

El hombre de los bichos dijo que no podía dejarme solo, que necesitaba compensar aquella vez que yo lo había obligado a sacarme del hospital. Me hace gracia... Es evidente que se quedó fundamentalmente por Ángela. Estaba tan pendiente de ella que era verdaderamente entrañable. Y lo hacía de un modo a la vez sutil, para no agobiarla, y cariñoso, con verdadero amor. No sé que les pasó a estos dos y por qué se dejaron, pero por la forma en que tienen hoy de comportarse, diría que han olvidado las razones que los llevaron a romper su relación. La locura es que ellos, sin embargo, parecen no darse cuenta de como actúan el uno con el otro. O tal vez sí se dan cuenta, pero lo disimulan. Ciegos están para no reconocer que siguen enamorados. En el tiempo que han estado aquí, he llegado casi a cansarme de las miradas furtivas y cómplices, de las sonrisas tiernas y llenas de afecto y de las excusas para rozar la piel del otro.

Cam se marchó relativamente pronto, porque, según ella, dejar a una adolescente sola en casa nunca es una buena idea. Ella es precisamente la persona más indicada para decir esas cosas. Me río al recordar las historias que me contaba de cuando era adolescente, y las que yo mismo viví con ella cuando ya no lo era. Entiendo perfectamente que quiera vigilarla. Perfectamente.

Sweets estuvo rondando por aquí un poco más de tiempo, hasta que Daisy lo llamó a filas. Y después de verse obligado pasarme el teléfono, porque Daisy quería asegurarse por ella misma de que yo estaba bien, el chaval se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir todavía por su casa antes de ir al despacho. Estaba notablemente "preocupado" por la reacción de su novia. Por lo que pude oír y enterarme, la razón del enfado de ella era el desinterés que supuestamente él había mostrado al no haber contado con ella en la visita al hospital. Le espera una buena reprimenda al llegar a casa. Y tratándose de Daisy, creo que hasta siento un poco de lástima por él.

La chica es buena y es profesional, y, aunque a veces parezca que no está al nivel que exige la Dra. Brennan, en realidad es otro cerebrín, e incluso Huesos lo sabe. El problema es que es un poquito (sí, vaya eufemismo) digamos que "irritante" cuando se emociona...

En realidad es un alivio el que no hay venido... Esa niña debería hacer yoga o ejercicios de respiración o de relajación, ¡o algo!

Elimino las ideas de Daisy de mi mente antes de que me provoquen dolor de cabeza, y vuelvo la mirada de nuevo a Ángela. Me conmueve que se haya quedado conmigo, pero echo de menos a Huesos.

Siento que tengo una dependencia de Huesos, mi Huesos. Creo que puede incluso llegar a causarme problemas.

Es como si necesitara tenerla constantemente a mi lado para poder vivir en un mundo que no es el de mis sueños...

Ya sé que la del sueño no era ella, o al menos no era exactamente ella, pero el personaje sí que estaba basado en ella. Y además, lo que sentía por Bren creo que sí era real. Es decir, una transferencia de libro (como disfrutaría Sweets con esto) de lo que siento por Huesos a esa Bren de vida nocturna.

Ojalá algún día pudiese tener esa vida simple de pareja, sin más preocupaciones que querernos el uno al otro... Ojalá...

Y es que no sé cuanto más podré aguantar estar sin ella.

No sé si puedo, no sé si quiero...

Es que está en todas partes. La siento en todas partes. Si duermo, sueño con ella. Si estoy despierto pienso en ella. Hasta creo que puedo oler su champú desde aquí... Y empieza a ser ya muy desconcertante... Pero tan desconcertante como es, es una sensación que no quiero que acabe.

Respiro profundamente y llevo una mano a los ojos, para cubrirlos. Me duelen. El ambiente esterilizado y seco de los hospitales siempre me ha molestado. Y en los ojos deja una sensación parecida a la que provoca la arena del desierto. Y eso me angustia todavía más. Nunca es del todo agradable rememorar el tiempo sirviendo, porque por muy orgulloso que me sienta de haberlo hecho, por mucho que si me llamasen volviese a hacerlo, es tremendamente difícil soportar el recuerdo de tanto dolor, tanta pérdida, tanto sacrificio...

Suspiro y me incorporo un poco más. El movimiento en la cama hace bastante ruido y tengo miedo de haber despertado a Ángela. Abro un ojo para comprobarlo y veo que sigue en la misma postura. Los cierro de nuevo y noto una sombra, algo que se desliza por el lado opuesto de la habitación. Por un momento mi cuerpo se pone alerta e inconscientemente llevo la mano a un lado de la cama (donde tendría que estar la mesilla de noche en mi habitación, en mi casa) con la intención de coger mi arma. Pero es sólo un instante. Me doy cuenta enseguida de mi error. No estoy en peligro. No estoy en mi casa ni en una misión. Es un hospital. Y, por una vez, no estoy en él por una herida "de guerra", ya sea de guerra de verdad o provocada por algún criminal malintencionado que pretende deshacerse de mí, o de Brennan, y que correrá un destino cierto: la cárcel.

Me giro hacia el lado contrario al pasillo, para comprobar qué es esa sombra y creo que pierdo el aliento un segundo.

Apoyada en la pared, está Huesos. Con el ceño un poco fruncido, y su mirada perdida en algún punto por encima de mí, puedo decir que está pensando, con una concentración que sólo he visto en ella, en algo que la tiene realmente fuera de aquí. Sonrío al pensar en su respuesta si llamara su atención con alguna frase como "llamando a la tierra", o así.

Sigue absorta, y eso me permite mirarla con tranquilidad, en silencio sin que se dé cuenta. Aunque la verdad es que si hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de cómo la miro, no creo que vaya a hacerlo de repente.

Puedo recrearme un momento en su silueta. Esbelta, elegante. Adoro cada milímetro de ella. Sus piernas, sus curvas... Pero no sólo adoro su cuerpo, sino que mi devoción es a toda ella. Esos ojos azules, verdes, grises... cambiantes según su estado de ánimo; su risa despreocupada, que tan poco se hace ver; su ceño fruncido cuando, como ahora, piensa demasiado; su pelo, sus manos, sus labios... Su grandioso cerebro, su capacidad para la palabra. Y su corazón. Sobre todo su corazón.

El olor de su perfume, o de su piel, o de su pelo llega hasta mí y me doy cuenta de que se ha movido un poco, y ha salido de su estado de casi trance y ahora me mira fijamente. No puede importarme menos el que me haya visto mirarla. Sólo puede reconocer pasión en mis ojos, y por una vez, no quiero esconderlo, aunque me dé miedo el que ella reaccione huyendo. Los sentimientos no son "lo suyo", y si llegase a conocer la profundidad de los míos, creo que sí saldría corriendo.

Pero debería saber que yo iría detrás. O que la esperaría, inamovible, para que comprobase que sí soy la roca a la que puede agarrarse cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias, la que marca el camino. La que siempre permanece.

Me mira curiosa, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, sonríe. Sin cambiar su postura, sólo sonríe y suspira casi imperceptiblemente. Siento que la habitación se ilumina con ella y no puedo más que mantener la mirada. Los monitores que controlan mis pulsaciones han sabido reconocer el latido que mi corazón se ha saltado, y por unos segundos han aumentado mi ritmo cardíaco, hasta que mi entrenamiento militar logra controlarlo.

Sonrío tímidamente y ella se acerca, cabeza ladeada, pequeña sonrisa. Susurra.

"Hey..." Se acerca más a mi cama y mira distraída los monitores, y a Ángela, y luego a mí.

"Hey..." Contesto en un hilo de voz, extendiendo un poco una mano hacia un lado de la cama, en invitación para que se siente a mi lado. "Has vuelto muy pronto" -Su postura no parece precisamente relajada, y adopta, ante mis palabras, una posición casi defensiva, cruzando un brazo sobre su estómago.- "¿No deberías estar descansando?"

Me responde sólo con silencio y apartando la mirada brevemente. Deja caer el otro brazo descuidadamente sobre la cama, y la mano alisa una arruga imaginaria de las sábanas.

"Eh... Mírame..." digo suavemente, y levanto mi mano un poco más, con la palma hacia arriba, para que se acerque más a mí. Se ha quedado a una distancia de seguridad que me impide llegar a ella. En todos los sentidos. "Cuéntame qué pasa." Aparta la mano de la cama, y me mira, como sorprendida. "He visto que estabas pensando."

Reconozco su cara de paciencia, como cuando me da un discurso sobre las imposibilidades. En este caso ella insistiría en que los pensamientos no se pueden ver realmente, y me reprendería por ese mal uso de la realidad. La imagino diciendo algo sobre la posibilidad de medir la actividad cerebral en alguna máquina, y enrollándose con algún estudio de alguna revista para cerebrines. Es más, puede incluso que yo haya estado conectado a alguna de esas máquinas últimamente.

Pero no dice nada de eso. Quizás porque no sea un tema precisamente adecuado para tratar con alguien que acaba de salir de un coma... No sé...

"Sí" Contesta distraída.

La miro intrigado, pero no insisto. Si quiere explicarlo, lo hará. Cuando tarda es que es algo referente a las emociones. Tengo que darle un poco de tiempo.

Sigo su brazo y veo su mano reposando en el borde de la cama. Cerca de mí. A mi alcance. No sé si lo hizo a propósito o si es su subconsciente el que busca mi cercanía física. Ojalá la buscase y la aceptase sin problemas... y sin dramas... Y sin miedos.

Quizás lo único que necesita (que necesitamos) es dar un paso. Sólo un paso. Hacia delante. Firme y seguro. Y claro, no retroceder después.

¿Pero quién dará ese paso? Porque no sería un paso, sino un salto de fe.

¿Quién arriesgará primero la posibilidad de perdernos? Con nosotros sería o todo o...

¡No! Ya no soy un jugador que apuesta desesperadamente a un resultado. Que se arriesga a perder, sólo por jugar.

Soy plenamente consciente de lo que supone jugar, no como antes que solamente confiaba en mi buena suerte cuando apostaba. Porque nunca perdía.

Ahora sé perfectamente lo que se puede perder, pero también lo que se puede ganar. Y gracias a los cerebrines, hoy sopesaría los pros y los contras antes de "tirar los dados".

Y sé que no sería un todo o nada.

Somos amigos, somos compañeros. Y eso lo somos por encima de todo. Somos Booth y Brennan. Luchadores contra el crimen, sí, pero somos el que ha abierto al otro a un mundo que no había ni imaginado. Y eso siempre nos mantendrá unidos pase lo que pase.

No dará nadie un primer paso. Nadie necesita hacerlo, porque ese paso hace mucho que lo dimos. Cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella por primera vez y ella me devolvió la mirada. Cuando sonrió casi coqueteando, seductora, preciosa y autosuficiente, fascinante, a mi sonrisa de ligar.

Llevamos dando pasos desde que nos conocimos. Y, como hemos hecho desde entonces, caminaremos juntos.

Hacia donde sea. Incluso hacia el precipicio.

Oigo moverse a Ángela a mi lado y Huesos y yo volvemos la vista hacia ella. Se despereza y me sonríe, chequeando, como Huesos, los monitores que demuestran que estoy vivo. Supongo que es el hábito de estos días en que no despertaba y que esos aparatos eran la única garantía de que seguía aquí, mi corazón latiendo. Levanta la vista y frunce el ceño al ver a su amiga tan pronto de vuelta. Huesos aprieta los labios en un gesto como pidiendo que no la cuestione, y Ángela asiente, más para sí misma que para nosotros.

"Bueno, chicos. Creo que mi turno se ha acabado, ¿no Bren?" Se pone de pie y se ríe, acercándose a mí, por el lado contrario a Huesos. "Te dejo en la mejor compañía... Pero eso tú ya lo sabes." Me guiña un ojo y no estoy seguro de que no se note, en los malditos monitores, la vergüenza que ese comentario me provoca. Extiende el brazo y para atraer la atención de su amiga mientras se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Huesos la acompaña hasta la puerta y veo como la artista le comenta algo en voz baja, provocando que Huesos se sonroje, aunque sin perder su postura seria. Niega con la cabeza y Ángela se ríe y la envuelve en un corto pero fuerte abrazo, que Huesos acepta con todo su cariño. Sale de la habitación tras un pequeño gesto de adiós con la mano, mientras saca su móvil. Probablemente para llamar a Hodgins y que la venga a buscar... Estos dos... ¡Aun voy a ser yo (bueno, el estar en el hospital y eso) la causa de que vuelvan!

Huesos se queda un momento en la puerta, con la mirada todavía triste. Está tan pensativa... Llamo su atención en un susurro y le sonrío para que vuelva a mi lado. La quiero lo más cerca posible. Me mira y me devuelve la sonrisa. Se acerca hasta recuperar la misma posición que tenía, quizás más próxima, porque su aroma me inunda y me transporta de nuevo a esa realidad que quiero, que espero.

Necesito saber qué le pasa, qué la tiene así tan abatida.

En un gesto valiente, pero natural, como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo, acerco mi mano a la suya. Mis dedos tantean suavemente con las yemas, la punta de los suyos, y trazo patrones sobre las articulaciones que hay entre ellos, hasta llegar a los nudillos. Entonces mi mano cubre totalmente la suya y automáticamente ella responde, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Cuéntame qué te pasa." Aprieto un poco su mano para invitarla a hablar, y extiendo el otro brazo para intentar que se acerque más. Pero no se mueve. Sonríe melancólica, los ojos grises, mientras mira nuestras manos juntas.

Levanta la vista, mira al techo, y luego a mi, apenas un segundo, y empieza a hablar.

"Sé que es completamente absurdo. Y contrario a todo pensamiento racional." Hace una pausa y por fin me mira a los ojos. Veo más tristeza en ellos todavía. Apagados, sólo brillantes del cansancio.

"Creo que cada vez que duermas voy a temer que no despiertes."

"Oh, Huesos." Tiro de ella suavemente y me muevo para coger su otro brazo. Con sus dos manos en las mías la hago sentarse a mi lado.

"No volverá a pasar. No volveré a..."

"Lo sé. Lo has prometido." Sonríe, y acaricio su pelo. Mi mano se desliza por su mejilla y ella la acaricia con la suya, parando las dos manos un momento en ese gesto tan emotivo y dulce. Cierra los ojos como para mantener el momento y creo que voy a morir de amor. Y de no decirle que la amo. De no gritar que es mi vida. Que sólo quiero estar siempre y para siempre con ella.

Abre los ojos y me sorprende ver que han cambiado de color. Siguen agotados pero han adquirido un cierto tono azul que parece crecer en intensidad con su sonrisa.

"Booth..." coloca nuestras manos en el espacio que hay entre nosotros, y acaricia suavemente mi antebrazo. "¿Qué... qué era tan real?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando te despertaste, dijiste "Era tan real...". ¿Qué es lo que era tan real?"

"¿Ah si? No... no me acuerdo..." Intento parecer confuso, pero me doy cuenta de que no suena muy convincente. Sé que Huesos también lo nota.

"Sé que me estás mintiendo." Sus ojos se clavan en los míos... "Sé que sí te acuerdas. Lo noto en tu mirada."

"Eran..." Desvío un momento la mirada y contengo un suspiro que se forma en mi pecho al pensar en la Bren de mi sueño y en lo irreal que es y en la Brennan que tengo delante, mi Huesos, a la que puedo tocar y sentir. Si bien no como yo quisiera. "... Sólo sueños."

Esbozo una sonrisa y sé que es triste, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me falta la felicidad de tener a la mujer que quiero.

"Oh. ¿Estabas soñando durante el coma?"

Parece sorprendida. Asiento en un pequeño gesto y por un momento temo que me vaya a dar un discurso acerca de los estudies sobre la probabilidad de soñar durante un coma. Pero no, sólo asiente, a su vez, con mirada curiosa, procesando la información.

"¿Y era eso lo que parecía real? ¿Tus sueños?"

"Sí. Pero eran... sólo sueños."

.


End file.
